Le monde de Poudlard
by Witchia
Summary: Plongez dans le monde de Poudlard, un jeu de rôle où se retrouvent enfermés par accident Hermione et Draco. Aventure, amour et délires seront au rendezvous pour mon couple préféré
1. Chapter 1

Le monde de Poudlard

Voilà ma deuxième fanfic, plus longue cette fois-ci. AAAAAAH ce que je suis excitée ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Résumé : Plongez dans le monde de Poudlard, un jeu de rôle où se retrouvent enfermés par accident Hermione et Draco. Aventure, amour et délires seront au rendez-vous pour mon couple préféré

Rating : K+ (mais plutôt K, c'est histoire de ne pas me faire taper sur les doigts)

Disclamer : je dois tout à J. K. Rowling, Jane je t'adore ! Ne m'en veux pas de bafouer ainsi tes personnages, je suis indigne de toi... niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffff. Merci (petite larme qui coule.. de mon nez). Et bien sûr je ne touche pas un sou de cette fanfic, sinon je vends quelques champignons hallucinogènes à des prix très abordables mais heu.. hum.. je dévie un peu du sujet là.

**Chap. 1 : Le dernier jour**

- Vous m'écrirez pour la rentrée un mètre de parchemin sur Nosfat le vampire, dit Binns de sa voix monocorde aux griffondors de 6è année.

Tous les élèves s'en allèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, les cours finissaient !

Ron lança en l'air un bonbon de Berthie Crochue et le rattrapa dans sa bouche.

- Mmh… citron vert !

Puis il donna une tape amicale à Hermione qui frétillait comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hermione ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Tu as entendu ce que le professeur Binns a dit ? Un mètre ! Un ! Et c'est la même chose avec tous les professeurs ! Il faut immédiatement que je me mette au travail ou sinon je n'aurai jamais fini !

Harry souffla dans le vide habitué au stress constant de son ami mais néanmoins agacé et Ron la regarda dégoûtée.

- Hermione, Tu n'arrêtes vraiment jamais. C'est les vacances de Noël, t'as deux semaines pour faire tes devoirs.

Hermione avadakedavrisa Ron du regard. Décidément Rogue avait été un bon professeur.

- C'est facile pour vous, vous allez venir me voir le dernier week-end paniqués pour que je vous aide, j'ai l'habitude.

- Pitié, ne gâche pas cette journée parfaite !

Ron qui parlait à Hermione ne remarqua pas l'armure devant lui et se prit les pieds dedans. Il tomba ainsi dans une belle cacophonie ce qui fit hurler de rire les élèves autour d'eux en particuliers une certaine tête blonde se rendant au cours de Mc Gonagall qui ré imita plusieurs fois de suite la scène avant d'être hors de vue du groupe.

Ron se massa la cheville puis se releva en maudissant Malefoy et en jurant sur sa réserve de bonbons de Berthie Crochue que l'armure s'était déplacée, d'ailleurs il n'y avait jamais eu d'armures à coté de la bibliothèque !

Son fou rire terminé, Hermione salua les garçons et entra dans la dite bibliothèque qui, elle, était toujours bien à sa place. Elle perçut Ron et son « on ne la changera jamais » mais décida de ne pas répliquer. Il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, elle aurait le dernier mot à la fin des vacances lorsqu'il s'agenouillerait devant elle pour qu'elle l'aide, comme toujours.

Elle salua Mme Pince qui souleva son nez pointu de son livre pour la dévisager, ce qui était sa manière cordiale de dire bonjour, puis la griffondor se dirigea au rayon Histoire.

Elle caressa du bout de ses doigts le bois de la bibliothèque, ce merveilleux bois, ce bois noble qui craquelait tendrement sous la pression de son index. Ses yeux miroitaient devant les lettres gothiques dorées et le cuir décousu des anciens manuscrits. Ici était son antre, sa maison. La bibliothèque était sa meilleure amie, celle qui était restée fidèle et lui avait de nombreuses fois sauvée la vie. Voir cette mine d'information la faisait frémir d'excitation.

Elle prit un des volumes et le remit une rangée en dessous, à sa place, puis se mit à la recherche de Nosfat, elle connaissait déjà son histoire mais ne souhaitait en aucun cas faire une erreur. C'était l'un des plus célèbres vampires, il avait conquis tout un continent il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, le monde lui était à portée de main et pourtant un enfant l'avait vaincu, ou plutôt une enfant, sa propre fille qui l'avait détrôné mais le fait d'avoir une femme comme chef n'avait pas plu à ses mercenaires qui l'avaient à son tour assassinée.

Lorsqu'elle eut suffisamment de livres pour ne plus voir le bout de son nez elle se décida à aller s'asseoir à sa table fétiche.

Mais à cet instant, elle remarqua un livre qui de tout évidence n'était pas à sa place, elle ne le reconnaissait pas et celui-ci se démarquait des autres par sa blancheur « dentifrice » (nda : je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) et son titre en lettre rouge vif.

Piquée dans sa curiosité elle pencha dangereusement sa main vers le livre en faisant bien attention de ne pas laisser s'effondrer tous les trésors qu'elle avait amassés et en lut le titre à voix haute :

- Le monde de Poudlard.

Ses pupilles s'élargirent. Comment un livre sur Poudlard avait-il pu lui échapper ? Elle le prit avidement, se promettant de le lire après avoir fini son devoir.

La fait qu'elle puisse ignorer des choses sur son école (même s'il était certain qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout, et de loin sur Poudlard) la rendait malade.

Arrivée à hauteur de sa table, elle fit bien attention en posant la pile proéminente et, malgré ses bons soins, fit tomber la moitié des livres à terre sous le regard de haine de Mme Pince dont le nez semblait à présent toucher le plafond de la bibliothèque.

Après les avoir ramassés elle prit garde à ne faire aucun bruit en s'asseyant et se mit scrupuleusement au travail, mastiquant de temps à autres le bout de sa plume goût caramel.

- Regarde-moi cette pure merveille…

Blaise dénuda du regard une serdaigle filiforme aux deux proéminences mammaires plus que prononcées.

Draco lui lança un rictus d'approbation et savoura le regard de rage de Pansy.

- Je te parie que je la mets ce soir dans mon lit, dit Blaise.

- Dans le tien, chez les serpentards ? Pari tenu.

Blaise adressa à la serdaigle son sourire n° 4, celui qui veut dire « tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai vu de toute ma vie, je ne te mérite pas », puis il fit un sourire timide et acheva son œuvre en rougissant amoureusement.

La serdaigle rougit à son tour et lui fit un signe de la main en salutation, elle courbait ridiculeusement son dos pour tenter de gâcher sa gène.

Lorsqu'elle et ses amies les eurent dépassés Malefoy tapa la main de Blaise, le bruit assourdi par les gloussements de la petite troupe féminine.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu arrives à rougir sur demande, dit Draco.

- Des années d'entraînement, lui confia Blaise.

-En tout cas t'as autant de chance de la faire entrer dans l'antre des serpentards que la Belette de pouvoir s'acheter une vraie robe de soirée !

Blaise le battit presque dans le sourire sardonique.

- Si tu en es si sûr alors je te propose qu'en enjeu à notre pari si je gagne tu envoies une robe de soirée fabuleuse et horriblement chère à Wesel pour Noël !

Draco eut un mouvement de dégoût.

Offrir un cadeau à cette belette écervelée ami du balafré et de Sang-de-bourbe ! Surtout qu'à dire vrai il pensait que son ami avait ses chances, il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, mais pas autant que lui bien évidemment (nda : On répète après moi : Draco c'est le plus beau !). Il accepta cependant.

- Très bien. Mais si je gagne tu iras faire la cour à Sang-de-bourbe à la rentrée !

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de s'offusquer.

- Faire la cour à ce lama accoutré comme une grand-mère, sans forme et sans rang ! Tu veux ma mort ?

- Tu abandonnes ? demanda-t-il en signe de défi.

- Jamais !

Ils se serrèrent la main scellant ainsi leur pacte.

Ils étaient à présent à quelques pas de la bibliothèque et Draco reconnut une tignasse brune dans la salle. Il sourit cruellement et fit du coude à son ami.

- Quand on parle du scroutt.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, Pansy plus fort que les autres.

- Je vous laisse là, je vais aller… réviser, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Ils lui lancèrent des clins d'œil entendus et continuèrent leur marche sans lui.

Hermione n'en était qu'à la moitié de son premier livre ; 200 pages en une heure, minable. Elle n'aurait jamais fini.

« Dans sa longue épopée Nosfat transforma en vampire Idyn le grand, Anid la mal-aimée, Odin, Okril de Ferwani, Misnath le terrible, Jonan le faible, Loufat… »

Elle fut interrompue par un sifflement reptilien. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille, Malefoy.

- Eh bien, Granger, on s'enterre dans la bibliothèque ?

Hermione ne leva pas un cil.

Il s'approcha d'elle bien décidé à s'amuser un peu.

- Tu comptes passer tes vacances ici ? Saint Potter et ton petit copain la belette ne t'ont pas invitée ? Ah mais c'est vrai, Wesel t'a laissé tomber.

_Cause toujours tu m'intéresses_.

Il est vrai qu'au début de l'année elle était sortie avec Ron mais ils s'étaient tous les deux que c'était une mauvaise idée et étaient revenus à leurs rapports amicaux sans regrets.

- Voyons voir un peu ça, je parie que c'est un livre de cours. Miss-Perfection est incapable de décrocher du travail.

Il lui prit le livre des mains et en lut à voix haute le premier chapitre en copiant sa voix criarde lorsqu'elle récitait une leçon par cœur.

Hermione le fusilla du regard ce qui le remplit d'allégresse.

- Tu as fini de jouer Malefoy ? Rends-moi ce livre, y en a qui ont du travail.

Draco balança le livre sur la table, se rapprocha à vive allure de son visage et lui répondit :

- Y en a qui ont une vie.

Il s'en alla aux anges, Hermione enrageait.

-Non mais quel crétin, marmonna-t-elle avant de se remettre au travail. Son cœur battait à vive allure et elle brûlait de colère.

Malefoy n'arrivait pas à dormir, comme la plupart des serpentards de septième année. Bien que le rideau fut fermé il ne faisait aucun doute sur les activités nocturnes de Blaise et de la charmante serdaigle.

- Nom d'un vif d'or, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais à l'heure actuelle il était fou de jalousie. Et mort de faim.

Il décida de monter aux cuisines, au moins cette balade nocturne lui ferait avec chance retrouver le sommeil.

Il faisait attention à chacun de ses pas et cherchait les yeux de miss Teigne luisant dans l'obscurité. Il était inutile de se faire repérer dans les couloirs, surtout le dernier jour. Il trembla en pensant qu'il pourrait passer le week-end à récurer les salles de classe.

Il sursauta en entendant une voix dissonante le réprimander, heureusement ce n'était qu'un tableau dont le portrait avait pris la voix de Mc Gonagall.

Il était à présent pratiquement aux cuisines quand une idée saugrenue lui passa par la tête. Pourquoi ne pas passer par la bibliothèque ? Elle n'était pas si loin. Mais non, c'était stupide, Sang-de-bourbe ne serait quand même pas encore là sur sa table à rédiger son parchemin à deux heures du matin ! Quoique.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Il fit demi-tour et monta les escaliers vers le lieu-dit.

_Incroyable_.

Il était à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée et remarquait de la lumière. Il courut presque jusqu'à la porte.

Hermione était ravie. Elle venait de finir son parchemin.

Elle le relisait pour la troisième fois quand elle distingua des bruits de pas dans sa direction. Elle roula subtilement son devoir quand elle vit une silhouette nacre passer la porte.

Malefoy… Elle fut prise de panique : _travailler à 18h le premier soir des vacances c'est un peu pathétique mais y rester jusqu'à 2h du matin… c'est digne de Sainte Mangouste. Il va se moquer de moi tout le mois de la rentrée_, se dit-elle consciente de son ridicule.

Elle ouvrit au milieu du livre « le monde de Poudlard » qu'elle plaça devant elle, au moins ce n'était pas un livre de cours à proprement parlé.

- Tu es vraiment une tarée.

Malefoy s'appuyait conquérant contre la porte de la bibliothèque. Il voyait bien la gène dans le regard de Granger et savait qu'elle avait toujours détesté n'être considérée que comme un dictionnaire parlant même si c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle était.

Il se rapprocha, fier de sa découverte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Cette fois-ci c'était Hermione qui avait répliquée. Il répondit sarcastiquement :

- Je suis venu te voir, tu me manquais trop.

La plume d'Hermione manquait de se casser tant elle la serrait fort.

Il s'approcha d'elle puis la contourna et s'arrêta derrière son dos. Il lui massa ses épaules tout en lisant à voix haute les premières lignes du livre. Il la sentit frémir sous ses caresses ce qui ne lui déplut pas. Elle-même lisait dans sa tête les lignes en même temps que lui.

- La petite fée Cristal, la plus petite des fées, si minuscule qu'on ne distinguait sa présence que par son aura lumineux, sortit du trou du lapin en ayant au préalable bien vérifié que le troll ne se relevait pas. Elle virevolta au-dessus du monstre et se moqua joyeusement de lui, puis félicita Draco et Hermione pour leur exploit.

Draco fronça les sourcils, Hermione aussi.

Il baissa le regard et en un éclair comprit. La ligne rouge ! Comment avait-il pu être si stupide !

Il murmurra la voix tremblante un « non… » à peine audible.

Aussitôt le livre s'illumina si fort qu'il en fut aveuglé. Lorsqu'il retrouva la vue tout avait changé.

Voilà ! Fin du premier chapitre ! Alors qu'est-ce vous en pensez ? Une petite review, à votre bon cœur messieurs dames.

Le deuxième chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, d'ici une semaine maximum je vous le promets.

By Witchia.


	2. La forêt interdite

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait hyper plaisir, et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu la fanfic dans l'ombre de l'anonymat. J'avoue que moi-même je ne prends pas toujours le temps de mettre une review (sic).

J'ai pris un petit peu de retard mais le chapitre 3 ne tardera pas, j'ai presque fini de l'écrire.

Comme d'hab je dois tout à J.K. Rowling et je ne reçois aucun argent de cette fic (pourquooooiiii, monde cruel…)

Bon venons-en enfin à l'essentiel, ce nouveau chapitre.

**Chapitre 2 : la forêt interdite**

_Mes yeux… _

Hermione cligna ceux-ci encore endoloris par le rayon lumineux.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle lui fit dire qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard. Elle ne distinguait que des arbres à perte de vue.

Elle constata à voix haute :

- Un portoloin.

- Pauvre idiote !

Malefoy tapa contre l'arbre le plus proche de lui, fou de rage.

- Et où est le livre si c'est un portoloin ?

Cette remarque chiffonna grandement la griffondor. Malefoy avait raison (_quelle horreur !)_. En plus elle avait touché le livre avant ce qui bannissait son hypothèse.

- Je vois que Miss-je-sais-tout ne sait rien des jeux de rôle !

- Des quoi ? interrogea Hermione.

Malefoy la fusilla.

- DES JEUX DE ROLE ! Pitié dis-moi que tu as lu le début du livre.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, honteuse.

- Pour information, sang-de-bourbe, un jeu de rôle sorcier est un livre dans lequel on peut entrer en le lisant à haute voix. On en vit ainsi les aventures comme si on en était les héros. On reconnaît ces livres par la ligne rouge en bas de chaque page qui en indique le danger de la lecture à voix haute. Et il n'y a que trois moyens de sortir d'ici :

Finir le jeu,

Que quelqu'un ferme le livre,

Ou de connaître le mot de passe pour sortir qui est écrit au début du livre.

(Nda : Ca va ? J'ai été claire ?)

Les yeux de Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

- .. Mais… il n'y a personne qui va passer à la bibliothèque avant des jours ! Mme Pince m'a prêté les clés pour les vacances car elle rentre chez elle à Canterbury…

- Et aucun élève ne serait assez taré pour venir ici au début des vacances ! ajouta Malefoy sarcastiquement. En plus de toute évidence tu ne connais pas le mot de passe.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Ils étaient coincés.

Soudain Hermione eut une idée.

- Et si on se tuait ?

Draco sentait déjà sa baguette chauffée de plaisir. Tuer Miss-je-sais-tout…

- Oui, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant, dit Malefoy. On aurait perdu le jeu et on retournerait à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre mais en même temps…

Soudain une petite voix toussota :

-Hm hm.

Hermione et Draco restaient dans leur pensée, leurs mains se rapprochant dangereusement de leurs baguettes.

-HM HM.

Légèrement sortis de leur rêveries ils levèrent les yeux vers la lumière voletante devant eux.

- A votre place, je ne ferais pas cela… Je me souviens d'un élève qui a fait la même chose, oh pas volontairement bien sûr… On ne l'a plus jamais revu, dans ce monde comme dans l'autre…

Un lourd silence s'en suivit et les deux intéressés se ravisèrent.

- Bien, sourit la fée. A présent partons vite d'ici avant que ce troll dansant ne se réveille ! Il me donne froid dans le dos. Pourtant je ne suis pas sensée pouvoir avoir froid.

Un grognement, ou plutôt un ronflement, les firent remarquer un troll en tutu rose allongé à côté d'eux, visiblement endormi.

Ils acceptèrent sans question de suivre la fée Cristal, leurs baguettes en mode Lumos, dans la forêt noire qui s'étendait devant eux.

Chacun était enfermé dans ses pensées.

_Mais quelle idiote je fais ! Moi qui suis habituellement la première à me méfier… le monde de Poudlard…J'aurai dû voir venir le piège à des kilomètres ! Etre bloquée ici avec cet imbécile en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter cela ! _maugréa Hermione_. De toute façon tout est de sa faute ! Quelle idée de lire à voix haute un livre dans une école de magie ! Tout le monde sait que ce genre de choses sont très déconseillées ! Et puis c'est lugubre ici…_

Draco écarta pour la 555è fois ce fichu moustique qui lui tournait autour.

Il hésitait de plus en plus à tester l'avada kadavra sur la minuscule créature mais sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée de risquer de se faire remarquer dans un lieu pareil.

_Foutu moustique. Foutue sang-de-bourbe. Et surtout foutue forêt ! On ne voit pas à dix mètres à la ronde… j'espère que cette luciole dégénérée connaît vraiment le chemin… mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! Je devrais être dans mon lit à l'heure actuelle à grogner contre Blaise !_

_oo0oo_

- Est-ce que le temps passe à la même vitesse à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

Draco devinait qu'elle paniquait pour ses devoirs ; tout ce temps perdu où elle pourrait réviser.

- Oui. Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on traîne dans cette forêt et il est 3h à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Au moins avait-il le plaisir de voir Sang-de-bourbe blêmir, d'ailleurs à bien y regarder il avait le plaisir de voir Sang-de-bourbe tout court.

_Aaargh_… Il s'étrangla à cette pensée.

A présent il prit conscience de leur changement de tenue. Il s'arrêta et passa sa baguette illuminée de haut en bas pour mieux détailler la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regardait perplexe.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle énervée.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? On est en tenue de guerrier. Et je dois dire que tu cachais bien des atouts sous tes tenues informes Granger.

Celle-ci portait de longues bottes, un shorty et une sorte de brassière, le tout en cuir brun, et avec ici et là des lianes de cuir et des protections aux articulations. Elle supportait un petit sac bien chargé et une gourde d'eau à la taille. Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois « coiffés » et tombaient en des boucles travaillées sur ses épaules.

La vue était imprenable.

Hermione qui s'était aperçue de son accoutrement TRES déshabillé blêmit plus que jamais, Draco lui jubilait.

Ce fut au tour de la griffondor de le détailler.

Il portait les mêmes bottes, un pantalon assez large marron clair, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste cuir marron. Il avait un petit air d'Indiana Jones. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en se demandant s'il portait le même nom que son chien comme le héros (ou peut-être de son dragon).

Celui-ci prit très mal ses gloussements. Après tout il n'était pas si mal en vêtement moldu. Et personne n'avait le droit de se moquer de lui !

Ils continuèrent la route, poussés par les complaintes de Cristal, sans un mot ni un regard l'un pour l'autre.

_Elle est plus belle que jamais… Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que je pense ? Elle n'a jamais été belle ! Reprends-toi Draco, c'est une sang-de-bourbe ! Amie du balafré en plus…_

Hermione était épuisée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donnée pour un bain bouillonnant puis un bon lit chaud assorti d'un livre de potions.

Elle soupira de contentement et de frustration.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que des petits yeux, toujours plus nombreux, s'illuminaient autour d'eux sur leur chemin.

Hermione craignait le pire. Son dos la faisait souffrir, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher tant, et encore moins sur une terre mi-boueuse touffue de buissons et de racines.

Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant un gigantesque cerisier en fleur, dont les pétales scintillaient au clair de lune, rendant l'arbre comme fluorescent.

La boule de lumière rebondit frénétiquement sur leurs têtes.

-A genoux ! Mais à genoux voyons !

Cristal grondait de colère. Hermione obéit mais Draco ne semblait pas décidé.

-Ne joue pas le fier ! Ce n'est pas le moment, je veux rentrer dans mon lit !

L'excuse sembla marcher puisque Draco s'inclina. L'arbre se changea alors en une femme, enfin en une créature féminine à la peau d'écorce et aux yeux blancs comme deux pétales.

L'arbre femme leur parla solennellement :

- Mes compagnons m'ont informé de votre venu. Je ne puis que vous offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit mais sachez que votre quête est pure. Faites bien attention à vous, il vous reste de nombreuses épreuves à vaincre. Mais pour l'instant, passez une bonne nuit, sans craintes, protégés par ma magie. Chourave, accompagnez-les je vous prie.

Hermione ne put dissimuler sa surprise de voir leur professeur de soin aux plantes magiques sortir d'un coin de la forêt, les cheveux feuillis et le teint d'écorce tel un large buisson marchant. Malefoy étouffa un rire. Chourave les guida vers deux lits de feuilles tout en pestant contre les fourmis qui attaquaient sa chevelure verdoyante.

Ils étaient si fatigués qu'ils s'endormirent de suite.

oo0oo

…_J'ai froid…_

La rosée du matin avait frigorifiée la griffondor, elle rechercha, encore à moitié endormie, sa couverture se croyant dans son lit. Elle tâtonna jusqu'à sentir un morceau de tissu qu'elle tira vigoureusement jusqu'à elle.

-Eh !

_Tiens…Ma couverture parle…_

En fait cela n'était pas sa couverture mais la veste de Draco encore sur lui. Elle avait tiré si fort qu'il était à présent bien réveillé et collé à elle.

- Mais arrête de me tirer dessus !

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux et distingua devant elle une bouche qui remuait, elle embrassa cette bouche. Qui à présent tremblait.

_Que…Que…Que…Elle m'embrasse…C'est…_

- Ignoble !

Il se leva en trombe et vida toute sa gourde d'eau qu'il recracha aussitôt.

Réveillée par ses hurlements, Hermione prit conscience des lieux et de son geste et hurla d'horreur à son tour.

- Mon Dieu, j'ai embrassé un mangemort !

- Mon Dieu, j'ai embrassé une sang-de-bourbe !

A l'unisson :

- Beurk !

Draco se frottait les lèvres contre la manche de sa veste à s'en faire saigner.

- T'es une grande malade tu sais ça ! Beurk ! Je vais aller me doucher, il faut que je me désinfecte !

- Pour moi aussi ce fut un plaisir sale fouine. assura Hermione.

Draco pesait en chemin le pour et le contre de tuer Hermione. D'un coté c'était très tentant, pas de témoins, pas de ministère, d'un autre coté rien ne lui assurait qu'il ne se ferait pas prendre. Après tout il était quand même à Poudlard. Mieux valait laisser couler.

Il avait aperçu une petite rivière non loin de là et en écartant quelques feuillages il retrouva la source d'eau.

Comment pouvait-on jouer volontairement à un jeu pareil ? Pas de bain. Pas d'eau chaude. Enfin bon ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre.

Il retira sa veste et son tee-shirt et se barbouilla d'eau insistant sur ses lèvres. Granger l'avait embrassé… ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Il releva la tête et vit… une espèce d'alligator près à le dévorer ! Instinctivement il sortit sa baguette et cria :

- STUPEFIX !

Il vit avec soulagement que la créature ne bougeait plus. Il vérifia que son cœur battait encore, oui.

Il entendit un craquement derrière lui et se retourna plus vite que son ombre baguette au poing.

- Qu'est-ce que… oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant la créature stupéfixiée.

Elle se tourna vers Draco, il n'avait rien. Heureusement.

Elle baissa sa baguette, lui aussi. Elle le détailla davantage. Il était torse nu et Hermione chassa de son esprit la pensée qu'il était plutôt bien bâti.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses vêtements elle la vit :

- La marque des ténèbres, souffla-t-elle.

De toute évidence gêné, il se rhabilla rapidement.

oo0oo

Cristal les entraîna dans les profondeurs de la foret.

- Dépêchez-vous, il reste peu de temps. Sautilla-t-elle.

Ils accélèrent le pas, pressés revoir la lumière du jour. Tous deux avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Soudain Cristal parut très anxieuse, elle poussait des petits cris perçants.

- Non. On a trop traîné. Il vous reste trente secondes pour quitter la foret. COUREZ !

Un grondement glaça leur sang. La foret semblait s'être réveillée, et elle était en colère ! Les arbres commençaient à se déraciner autour d'eux. Après s'être regardés l'un l'autre dans les yeux il ne perdirent pas une seconde et obéirent à la fée.

Ils ne sentaient plus leurs pieds endoloris, ni le froid glacé s'imprégnant dans leurs poumons, une seule chose comptait, courir !

- Plus que dix secondes !

Ils voyaient enfin la lumière du jour.

- 5 !

Des mâchoires sortaient des troncs.

-4 !

La lumière leur piquait les yeux. Mais elle était encore loin.

- 3 !

- 2 !

-1 !

Ca y est, ils venaient de passer le dernier arbre. Enfin ! Hermione se retourna prête à exploser de rire de bonheur. Mais ce qu'elle vit l'effraya plus que tout. Draco avait son pied encore coincé du coté de la foret. Les arbres autour de lui se resserraient autour de sa jambe. Le grondement se faisait plus assourdissant que jamais.

Draco se débattait comme un fou. Il essayait de sortir sa baguette mais des branches l'en empêchaient. Hermione se réveilla enfin et sortit sa baguette. Elle la pointa vers la scène mais c'était trop tard, Draco avait disparu, emporté dans l'ombre.

- Noooooon !

Cristal tournoya autour de Hermione, plus frétillante que jamais. Elle lui dit :

- Mince. Il y était presque. Enfin bon, il est mort.


	3. Le lac noir

Coucou tout le monde !

Je vous ai fait une belle frayeur, hein ! Mais je vous rassure tout de suite il n'est pas mort !

Je passe direct aux réponses aux reviews qui remplissent mon ptit cœur de joie. Et en premier lieu sur la fanfic qui m'a bien fait rire !

Witchia : LOL chéri, la prochaine fois que tu veux me mettre une review sans me le dire pense à ne pas utiliser mon pseudo :D même en signant spiderman. J'en profite pour vous présenter à tous mon premier fan, monsieur qui voit tous mes chapitres avant tout le monde. J'ai réussi (à peu près) à le convertir à Harry Potter, et je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été facile ! Mais je suis fière de vous annoncer qu'il lit actuellement HP2 en anglais et a lu le 1 ! Yes, Girl Power !

loomyloon : J'adore tes J'adore ! Aaaah le bonheur, ma première review pour cette fanfic, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

nees : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je dois dire que je ne sais pas du tout comment m'est venu l'idée du jeu de rôle ! A la base je comptais l'intégrer à mon autre fanfic sur laquelle je travaille (j'attendrai d'avoir fini celle-ci pour la publier), mais finalement je l'ai développée !

loulathebest : je dois dire que j'ai éclaté de rire quand j'ai lu la comparaison ! En fait j'avais déjà commencé le monde de Poudlard avant que ne sorte au cinéma le monde de Narnia, film que j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé (depuis, je veux un lion). Bon c'est vrai qu'on peut faire un petit rapprochement. Mais je jure que Draco et Hermione ne deviendront pas rois !

draymione5 : oui j'ai été cruelle de le finir ainsi, mais je ne voulais laisser aucun indice !

coffeecafe : pas d'inquiétude je ne laisserais pas mourir mon fantasme préféré, en tout cas pas si vite ! niark niark niark

buzame : Voilà la suite !

Darkim the queen of Konery : Trop fort ton pseudo ! Hm… Je n'imagine pas Hermione courir au secours de Drago, j'ai déjà du mal à l'imaginer courir (là je suis méchante ?)

hindouch : tu as très bien deviné hindouch ! je sais je suis sadique, je me verrai bien en professeur Rogue muahaha.

**Chapitre 3 : Le lac noir**

_- Noooooon !_

_Cristal tournoya autour de Hermione, plus frétillante que jamais. Elle lui dit :_

_- Mince. Il y était presque. Enfin bon, il est mort._

ooOoo

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! hurla Hermione. Il ne peut pas être mort ! C'est ridicule ! Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse !

- Oh la la, on me fait une crise très chère, répondit moqueuse Cristal.

- Sale petite boule lumineuse ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une torche électrique !

La lumière rougit sous l'insulte.

- Et bien le revoilà ton prince charmant, ce n'était pas la peine d'être si désagréable.

- Hein ? S'étonna Hermione.

Elle se retourna vers la foret et distingua une figure fantomatique sortir d'un buisson. Puis en un POUF elle se transforma en Draco, en chair et en os.

- Aie ça fait mal de mourir, dit Draco.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Bin quoi, vous avez oublié que vous avez trois vies ? s'étonna Cristal comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire tombait sous l'évidence. Ah la la ces humains… il faut tout leur répéter.

- Toi saleté de moustique lumineux ! s'écria Draco. Tu me le payeras ! Je me suis fait dévorer, j'ai vu mon corps mort déchiqueté au-dessous de moi, j'ai souffert le martyr, tout ça à cause d'un foutu bouquin !

- Bon on se calme. Dit la griffondor. Cristal, réexplique-nous les règles du jeu… s'il te plait.

Il valait mieux user de politesse. Après tout, leurs vies dépendaient en partie de cette créature.

- Hum hum, toussota la fée pour prendre contenance. Vous êtes ici au monde de Poudlard. Vous avez trois vies, ces trois vies utilisées vous mourrez. Vous m'avez engagée pour vous aider dans votre quête.

- Quelle quête ? rétorqua Draco.

- SILENCE QUAND JE PARLE ! Je disais donc… votre quête. Vous devez sauver la princesse Liliane !

- Qui ?

- LILIANE VOYONS ! Votre amie, dit-elle en regardant Hermione, votre amour, étrangement elle regarda Draco.

- Et de quoi doit-on la sauver ? demanda Hermione fatiguée.

- De l'infâme Todd. Elle a été enlevée ! Il faut à tout prix la secourir ! Elle est sous l'effet d'un mauvais sort qui la fait aimer ce veracrasse sans cervelle !

Soudain tout devint clair pour Hermione. Mais bien sûr, ce monde n'avait pu être créé que par un élève de Poudlard. Celui-ci amoureux d'une certaine Liliane qui sortait avec ce Todd était trop lâche pour lui déclarer son amour, il avait donc créé ce jeu pour la sauver à l'infini.

- Les hommes… soupira-t-elle.

- Et où se trouve le château ? Questionna Draco.

- Juste là ! répondit Cristal en voletant à l'opposé de la foret.

Nos deux héros prirent le temps de regarder le paysage. Devant eux se trouvait un gigantesque lac brun avec non loin de là une barque qui permettait de le traverser. De l'autre côté du lac on distinguait un village ; et en faisant bien attention, à perte de vue une plaine finissait par un château rose bonbon.

Bien que la couleur fût des plus ridicules tous deux reconnurent leur école.

- Cristal, pendant que tu y es, tu pourrais nous donner le mot de passe pour rentrer, dit Draco le plus naturellement possible.

- Je n'ai pas le mot de passe. Le livre fonctionne de lui-même, il n'a pas besoin que je connaisse ce mot.

Déçu et énervé, Draco se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la barque.

_Finissons-en au plus vite._

Hermione le suivait en traînant les pieds.

oo0oo

La barque tombait en morceau. Hermione en caressa le bois et fut nostalgique de la bibliothèque.

Elle faillit tomber dans l'eau boueuse en montant à bord, Draco déjà installé balançait la barque de droite à gauche comme un gamin.

Folle de rage elle prit une grosse poignée du liquide fondant et le lança en plein dans le mille ! Sur le visage de Malefoy.

_Garce…_

Draco passa ses mains lentement sur son visage pour retirer le liquide brûnatre.

Il sentait l'odeur émanée de la substance.

Une odeur de…

- Chocolat !

Il se lécha consciencieusement les doigts, c'était délicieux.

- Chocolat ? Répéta la griffondor, hébétée.

Elle renifla méfiante sa main brune puis goûta goulûment le merveilleux nectar. Absolument sublime. (Nda : Je vous donne faim ?)

Cristal frétilla à nouveau :

- Pas le temps de jouer avec la nourriture ! Comment croyez-vous que ce chocolat ne durcit pas ? Il faut traverser le lac noir avant que le chocolat ne soit réchauffé !

_Réchauffé ? _

Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Draco et Hermione se mirent à pagayer de bon cœur dans la substance visqueuse.

Cristal les attendrait au bout du lac, elle ne voulait pas « voir le massacre ».

ooOoo

- Mais Granger, accélère !

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Excuse-moi si je ne suis qu'une fille !

-T'es pas une fille ! T'es une chiffemole !

Hermione allait si lentement, ses bras peu habitués aux travaux physiques, que leur barque tournait en rond.

- Pff, laisse-moi faire ! Rétorqua Draco.

Il lui arracha la rame des mains et ils purent ainsi se remettre en route.

Hermione ne s'en plaignit pas. C'était le printemps ici. Elle se laissa bronzer, plongeant de temps à autres ses doigts dans le chocolat et les léchant avec bonheur.

La vision de Malefoy suant sous l'effort rendait ce paysage encore plus merveilleux.

_Faut pas se gêner…_

Draco avait rarement été aussi tenté de tuer quelqu'un, et pourtant ces accès de rage contre Potter étaient légendaires.

A l'heure qu'il était le Poudlard Express devait être parti en direction de King Cross.

Draco avait dit qu'il passerait peut-être mes premiers jours de vacances chez Blaise. Est-ce que son absence serait remarquée ?

Une pointe de tristesse l'envahit quand il pensa que personne ne se soucierait vraiment de son absence.

Il pagaya de plus belle.

ooOoo

- Tu n'aurais pas dans ta réserve un sort pour arriver enfin au bout de ce foutu lac ? demanda Draco éreinté.

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie (elle se récitait un cours particulièrement intéressant de Mc Gonagall).

- … Hm… ? Non.

A vrai dire elle n'y avait même pas songé et ne comptait pas le faire.

Ils étaient à présent au ¾ du chemin.

Hermione replongea son doigt dans le liquide et le ressortit aussitôt. Elle avait senti quelque chose. Elle observa l'endroit où elle avait mis son doigt, rien d'apparent. Puis elle vit une bulle en sortir, puis une autre à côté. A présent des bulles sortaient de toute part de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus grosses !

- Plus vite Malefoy !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? répondit un Draco énervé et assez effrayé.

Une énorme bulle fit tangué leur barque si bien que Hermione manqua de peu de tomber.

- Fais quelque chose ! T'es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, tu dois bien connaître un sort !

Encouragée par ces paroles elle chercha dans son cerveau qu'est-ce qui pourrait stopper ce liquide bouillonnant.

_Mais oui..._

Elle sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le lac.

- GLACONNIS TOTALLUS !

Elle le hurla tout en criant de douleur à cause d'une goutte de chocolat brûlant tombé sur son bras.

Tout le lac gela en un clin d'œil. Le lac s'était transformé en glace au chocolat géante.

_Elle est forte. Il y avait une sacrée surface._

- Pas trop mal Sang-de-bourbe. Maintenant courons jusqu'au bord du lac, je ne tiens pas à finir en œuf de Pâques.

Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Ils coururent à toute jambe, sentant dans leurs derniers pas le sol se fissurer et fondre.

- Ouf.

Hermione sourit à pleine dent lorsqu'elle sentit cette bonne vieille terre sous ses pieds.

- Alors comme ça je suis la meilleure élève de Poudlard ? taquina-t-elle.

- Ne crois pas que je le pense vraiment, mais il fallait bien te motiver pendant que je pagayais. Je croyais les griffondors plus courageux.

Hermione lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

Elle était très fière de son sort.

Elle remarqua une tâche de chocolat sur la joue de Malefoy, tendit sa main vers son visage, s'empara du nectar d'un doigt leste qu'elle enfourna joyeusement dans sa bouche.

- Délicieux...

Malefoy ressemblait à présent à Ron tant il rougissait. Elle était vraiment très... belle, tentante, séductrice tout en restant naturel. Non, non, non !

Celui-ci se reprit et agrippa fortement le bras de Hermione. Elle prit peur et le regarda avec haine.

Il tint fermement son avant-bras, y approcha sa bouche et lécha sensuellement la zone où le chocolat avait brûlé la jeune fille.

Ce fut à son tour de rougie de gène. Il remonta le long de ses doigts qu'il essuya de sa langue méticuleusement.

- Après tout tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir le droit de te régaler. Finit-il par dire.

Hermione s'empourpra de plus belle devant le regard d'acier du serpentard.

S'étant reprise elle libéra son bras avec force et se mit en route.

- Traversons donc ce fichu village qu'on en finisse !

ooOoo

A suivre...

Alors ça vous a plu ? Je n'étais pas très satisfaite de mon chapitre 2 mais je trouve celui-là meilleur, qu'est-ce qu'en pensez-vous ? Le prochain arrivera ce week-end si tout va bien.


	4. PréauLard

Coucou !

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 4.

Mais d'abord, réponses aux reviews :

Darkim the queen of Konery : merci pour la review ! Il faudrait davantage se méfier des sangliers… c'est quoi cette idée de se mettre au milieu d'une voie ? Mais le pire c'est les suicidaires, quand tu es dans le RER et que tu entends « Veuillez-nous excuser pour ce retard, nous avons un problème technique qui est en cours de réparation… Mais non Robert, prends d'abord la tête ! pas les jambes ! »

Nees : eh bien pour ce qui est des idées je dois avouer qu'une passion pour le chocolat en fait partie, ou en cherchant moins loin avoir vu et lu Charlie et la chocolaterie (arg ça casse le mythe !) auquel je voulais rendre un mini hommage.

Buzame : oui ça se réchauffe entre le petit couple mais je m'en tiendrai à un K, même si c'est TRES dur… mais non, K+.

Hindouche : merci pour ta fic, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser mourir Drakichou ;) (NB : je viens de voir que comme correction à Drakichou, Word propose Drap-house)

**Chapitre 4 : Pré-au-Lard**

Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, Malefoy lui avait fait de l'effet.

Cristal tinta plus que jamais :

- Voici l'une de vos plus dures épreuves. Il vous faudra traverser Pré-au-Lard. Cet endroit me donne des frissons, normalement je devrai vous accompagner mais tchao !

Elle s'en alla aussi vite que si elle avait transplaner. Ils entendirent au loin un « bon courage ».

- C'est ça notre guide ? Railla Draco. Je parie que c'était une élève de Poufsouffle !

- La ferme Malefoy !

_C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tort..._

- Elle ne nous sert à rien ! Ajouta-t-il.

- Tu as besoin de ton nounours pour avancer ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Draco l'avadakedavrisa du regard. Elle se sentit gêner et baissa la tête.

ooOoo

Prévenus du danger tous deux entrèrent baguettes en main.

Le village semblait désert. Il n'avait rien à voir avec leur Pré-au-Lard, ils ne voyaient aucun magasin. Les maisons tombaient en ruine, des briques vieillies à terre. La végétation s'était appropriée une bonne partie des lieux. Seule la rue principale apparaissait à peu près entretenue.

Ils avançaient à pas de loups, le visage fouetté par un vent glacé quand ils virent...

- Merlin...

Non, ils n'avaient pas vu Merlin. Mais quelque chose d'aussi divin, c'est-à-dire cinq bergères en tenue des plus sexy riant aux éclats. Lorsqu'elles remarquèrent Draco elles rirent de plus belle et lui lancèrent des clins d'œil tout en faisant sautiller leurs moutons. Ce petit groupe rendait le village tout de suite amplement plus attrayant.

_Les hommes..._ soupira Hermione.

- Regarde. Il y a toujours les trois balais. Allons-y ! S'écria Draco enhardi.

- Malefoy ! Notre épreuve c'est de traverser les lieux, pas de se saouler !

- Vieille fille !

La remarque blessa la fille dans son for intérieur. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

- Très bien ! Cria-t-elle. Très bien !

Ils entrèrent dans le bar et là tous deux hallucinèrent, chacun à leur façon :

- C'est l'Enfer ! Dit Hermione.

- C'est le Paradis ! Dit Draco.

ooOoo

Jamais il n'avait vu autant de jolies filles dans une même pièce. Toutes étaient plus belles les unes que les autres, blondes, brunes, rousses... toutes absolument parfaites.

Ils s'assirent à une table au fond mais bien vite une dizaine de filles les entourèrent et proposèrent chacune une bière à Draco.

_Je suis dans un rêve._

Draco n'avait plus conscience de la réalité, il ne voyait que ces lèvres pulpées lui proposant de la bière et des baisers, ces longs cous, ces longs cheveux, ces longues jambes, il devenait très... long.

- Tu t'es assez amusé, allez ! Viens ! Rétorqua Hermione.

C'était une voix lointaine, si lointaine ; il ne l'entendait déjà plus. Sa table était jaugée de bières et de femmes.

Il ne remarqua même pas une touffe brune s'écarter de lui en grommelant des jurons.

_Mais quel idiot ! Celui qui a créé ce jeu connaissait la plus grande faiblesse des hommes ! On ne va pas partir d'ici avant des semaines, je le vois déjà... deux élèves retrouvés morts totalement ivres... J'espère que ces filles sont des harpies et qu'elles vont le vider de son énergie vitale !_

Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal jusqu'au comptoir où une blonde plantureuse lui servit une bière tout en dévorant Draco du regard.

Hermione le regarda aussi.

Il se faisait servir au goulot une gorgée de bière puis la fille l'embrassait, et le manège continuait à l'infini, fille après fille.

_Affligeant..._

En buvant sa bière Hermione se regarda dans le miroir qui bordait le comptoir. Elle n'était pas si laide après tout. Si ? Elle se trouva jolie dans sa tenue de guerrière mais n'osa regarder les autres filles de peur de souffrir la comparaison.

_Pfff. _

Elle finit amère sa bière.

Pourquoi Harry et Ron ne la cherchaient pas ? D'accord elle devait passer les vacances chez ses parents mais ils auraient dû s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir dans le train. Si ça avait été elle dans le train et l'un d'eux ici elle aurait retourné tous les continents pour les retrouver. Finalement elle était seule.

Elle but d'une trait sa seconde bière, et décida qu'après un dernier verre elle finirait ce jeu, Malefoy avec elle ou pas. Après tout elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, il pouvait bien rester ici avec ces... pom-pom-girls !

Justement une main lui tendit une autre bière. Elle allait remercier la serveuse quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas elle, c'était...

- Sirius !

- Enchanté charmante jeune fille.

Hermione se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer. Des larmes perlèrent sur son visage sous l'émotion.

Sirius l'enlaça davantage puis retira tendrement les gouttes d'eau salées.

- Mais vous êtes...

_Mort._ Elle ne pouvait prononcer ces mots. C'était trop dur. Sirius n'avait pas mérité cela.

- Vous connaissez mon prénom mais je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître le vôtre.

Cette réflexion la rendit plus triste que jamais. C'était une illusion, un beau rêve. En voyant sa mine Sirius lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il lui promit qu'il pourrait tout arranger.

_Si seulement... Mais il n'y a rien contre la mort._

Elle releva la tête et l'observa plus attentivement. Ce Sirius n'avait rien à voir avec le Sirius de ses souvenirs. Celui-ci n'avait pas les plaies visibles de ces douze ans à Azkaban qui avaient sillonnées les traits de son visage, il avait à première vue le même âge qu'elle et affichait un sourire charmeur avec des yeux brillants de malice.

Il lui prit sa main et l'embrassa tel un prince charmant.

Jamais elle n'avait vu Sirius autrement que comme le parrain de Harry mais comprenait à présent bien les raisons de sa réputation à Poudlard. Elle but joyeusement sa bière en se laissant dévorer du regard.

Etre vue comme une femme attirante avait quelque chose d'enivrant (à moins que ce ne soit la bière ?), on pouvait voir toutes ses dents lorsque Sirius lui caressa la jambe et lui chuchota qu'elle était la plus belle femme de la salle et même du monde.

ooOoo

_Le Paradis..._

Une certaine Lola posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et sucrées. A coté, deux filles se battaient. Pour lui. Chacune le voulait. Toutes étaient folles de lui.

Il se détacha de Lola pour boire encore une fois.

Il aurait pu faire cela toute sa vie, et même plus.

Mais il avait quelque chose à faire. Quoi déjà ? Aucune importance.

Il fit un rapide tour de la pièce pour contempler à loisir son harem quand un détail l'arrêta net.

_Granger..._

Il aurait pu combattre Rogue pour le regard le plus hargneux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il se leva poing serré.

- Où vas-tu mon amour ? demanda Lola désespérée.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ; il tituba vers le couple, la rage au ventre.

Après avoir écarté violemment la dernière table qui les séparaient il se figea lorsqu'il vit les deux corps se rapprocher en un baiser.

- JE NE VOUS DERANGE PAS TROP !

Hermione sursauta, elle avait la sensation qu'on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacé.

Elle s'éloigna de Sirius et regarda Malefoy. Celui-ci était livide mais elle s'en fichait.

- VIENS GRANGER !

Fin du chapitre ! Il est jaloux notre petit Draco ! J'adore ça (lueur sadique).

Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de **reviewer** ce chapitre. Pour cela vous devrez appuyer sur le bouton en bas à gauche de cette page internet. Si vous échouez, l'auteur n'aura pas vos commentaires utiles pour **continuer et améliorer sa fanfic**. Si vous réussissez, vous vous sentirez heureux et la **joie** s'abattra sur vous. Attention il ne vous reste que 10 secondes. 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... (viiiiiiiiiite) 2... 1...

BRAVO ! **MISSION REUSSIE**.

(NB : c'est dur d'écrire une mission impossible, je plains le scénariste des petits messages d'Etan Hunt)


	5. Jalousie aux Trois Balais

Recoucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour le cinquième chapitre. Mais d'abord un grand merci en particulier à Darky Angel et à son P.s. très utile ! Mais moi hyper super nulle en anglais donc je ne suis pas sure d'avoir accepter les reviews anonymes ! Donc si quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer comment faire, merci d'avance !

Passons aux réponses aux reviews qui me font si plaisir !

ewilan59 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, j'aime imaginer Draco comme quelqu'un de très fougueux et hyper jaloux !

Miaou : la jalousie est le premier pas pour l'amour non ? et je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire pour le drap-housse, moi aussi obsédée que toi, jamais

Funnygirl0531 : oui, c'est vrai que j'ai été assez injuste… je l'avoue. En même temps je me rêvais en train d'être une de ces filles… hm.. bon, on arrête de rêver !

Yalta08 : merci beaucoup Yalta, ça fait hyper plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

buzame : kikoo Buzame, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir tes reviews, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

hindouche : lollll, oui j'ai été très cruelle… mais bon je promets pleins de baisers entre eux au retour à Poudlard ! Enfin, s'ils ne s'entretuent pas avant !

Darky Angel : merci tout particulièrement pour ta review ! Je suis une brêle en anglais et je sais même pas si là j'ai accepté les reviews anonymes ! Draco, jaloux ? Noooooooooooon, à peine !

loulathebest : je sens qu'on va beaucoup s'entendre ! Déjà moi aussi j'adore le chocolat ! (trop d'ailleurs !) Et en plus ma couleur préféré est le rose, ma fleur préférée est (à votre avis ?) la rose, et pour finir en beauté mon prénom est véritablement Rose. Comme quoi il m'était destiné !

ooOoo

Chapitre 5 : Jalousie aux Trois Balais 

_Hermione sursauta, elle avait la sensation qu'on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacé._

_Elle s'éloigna de Sirius et regarda Malefoy. Celui-ci était livide mais elle s'en fichait._

_- VIENS GRANGER !_

Elle embrassa tendrement Sirius, ses lèvres se posant délicatement sur les siennes.

- Je t'ai dit de venir !

- JE NE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN ! cria-t-elle.

Des plaques rouges dues à la colère et à l'alcool enflammaient les joues de Draco et Hermione.

- C'est lui qui te rend si triste ? demanda Sirius.

Les yeux du serpentard s'obscurcirent sur le maraudeur.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui Sirius. Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Draco aurait certainement pu convaincre Hermione de le suivre en la raisonnant, la quête, les devoirs qui l'attendaient à la maison ;, sa moldue de famille, il le savait mais il n'avait pas envie d'user sa salive davantage.

Il fallait qu'elle vienne avec lui et tout de suite, qu'elle ne reste pas avec _lui_.

Tandis que la jeune fille souriait béatement à Sirius qui le lui rendait bien, Draco prit violemment son bras et la tira vers la sortie.

- Aïe ! Mais arrête Malefoy tu me fais mal !

Il la tira de plus belle.

BAM.

Alors que Hermione se débattait, Sirius se rapprocha et mit un violent coup de poing à Draco ce qui eut pour effet de sonner quelque peu le serpentard et de le faire lâcher prise.

Au début effrayée, Hermione regardait à présent la scène très amusée.

Sirius et Draco se battaient comme des chiffonniers. Se roulant à terre, les coups fusaient de toute part. Les filles du bar hurlaient pour leur préféré et lançaient des paris, Draco ayant le plus de suffrages.

Jamais elle ne l'aurait avouée devant témoins mais Hermione se sentait flattée, deux hommes se battaient pour elle… Malefoy se battait pour elle… non il se battait pour se battre. N'y vois rien de personnel Sang-de-bourbe, c'est ce qu'il dira.

Son âme de préfète-en-chef reprit le dessus.

- Arrêtez tous les deux vous êtes ridicules.

Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Separete Ridus.

Des mains invisibles séparèrent les combattants.

Alors que Sirius se recoiffait ou plutôt se décoiffait avec art, Draco pestait à l'autre bout de la salle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Il se battait pour Granger. Il adorait la moue d'exaspération qu'elle prenait, lorsqu'elle fronçait ses sourcils et mordait sa lèvre inférieure Vraiment ça n'allait plus du tout.

- Granger, viens.. s'il te plait, murmura-t-il. (NDA : un s'il te plait !)

- Hm je ne sais pas.. minauda-t-elle. Tu as eu beaucoup de temps et je commençais tout juste à apprécier les lieux.

Son regard brillait d'une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Déjà Sirius retournait vers elle prêt à l'enlacer.

- Granger, rentrons chez nous. Ce n'est pas bon de rester dans ses rêves. _Sa voix était lasse. _Il ne reviendra pas.

Les membres de Hermione chancelèrent.

- Tu as raison. Trembla-t-elle.

Elle se laissa enlacer par Sirius, une larme coulant jusqu'à son cou. C'était une embrassade d'adieu.

- J'ai été ravie de te revoir Sirius. Mais il faut que je continue ma vie maintenant. Adieu.

Sirius se massa le cou de malaise.

- Waw, tu es dure comme fille ! Garde-moi quand même une petite place dans ton cœur. A plus.

Partir de l'auberge ne fut pas aussi difficile qu'ils l'auraient cru. Sur le chemin vers la sortie du village ni Draco ni Hermione ne remarquèrent les tentatrices qui déambulaient, ils étaient trop enfermés dans leurs pensées.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Hermione prit la parole ;

- Alors tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Mhh beaucoup… répondit-il en se remémorant toutes les jolies formes.

Hermione lui tapa l'épaule en faisant semblant d'être vexée. Il se frotta l'endroit touché en miment une douleur atroce puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Et toi ça t'a plu ? Demanda l'intéressé.

- Mhh oui.. elle aussi plongée dans ses souvenirs.

- Je ne te savais pas attirée par les hommes âgés (tendance mort).

Son côté cynique avait failli ressurgir mais il avait ravalé à temps ces derniers mots, trop content de ses rapports actuels avec la griffondor. Il ne savait pas comment se l'expliquer mais quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

- Je n'ai jamais été attirée par Sirius ! Dit-elle.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce lui qui est apparu ?

- Je.. Je n'en sais rien du tout… Rougit-elle.

- Oui oui oui. Tout ce qui a été vu aujourd'hui sera dit, répété, et amplifié très chère préfète.

- Ose un peu et je dis à tous les élèves que tu t'es fait battre par un fantôme !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui le battais ! Si tu n'étais pas intervenue..

- Bouh !

Elle lui tira la langue pour mettre fin à tout commentaire. D'ailleurs ils arrivaient devant Cristal.

- Ah ! Retournez-vous ! Hurla la fée.

Ils se retournèrent prêts à se faire attaquer mais rien.

- Pourquoi tu nous as dit de nous retourner ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je sis toute nue ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt et j'étais en train de changer ! Retourne-toi le garçon !

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

- Oh ça va ! Je ne suis pas si mal ! Bouda-t-elle.

- Mais tu es trop petite pour qu'on te voit ! S'écria Draco.

- Ah.. Bon.. Tant mieux. Retourne-toi quand même !

Après un sifflement reptilien de mécontentement il alla s'asseoir plus loin.

- C'est bon tu peux revenir Malefoy. Lui cira Hermione.

Ils se placèrent devant la fée attendant de savoir à quelle sauce (au chocolat) ils allaient se faire manger cette fois-ci.

- C'est plutôt tranquille. Vous allez devoir traverser la plaine jusqu'au château.

- C'est quoi le piège ? Demanda Draco de sa voix traînante.

- Oh, rien de bien spécial, il faudra juste un peu éviter les gnomes farceurs.

- Des gnomes c'est pas bien méchant.

- D'ailleurs je vous accompagne ! Ajouta la fée.

Il se mirent en route le cœur léger.

A suivre… 

Alors ça vous a plu ? C'est un peu court, je dois dire pour ma défense que j'ai eu une semaine épuisante ! Mais bon c'est ENFIN les vacances ! Donc je vous promets le prochain chapitre d'ici 2/3 jours et que ça vous empêche pas de faire des commentaires hein !

Aussi n'oubliez pas ma ptite question : comment on fait pour accepter les reviews anonymes ?

Pleins de gros bisous ! Je vous adore.

Witchia.


	6. la plaine des gnomes farceurs

Kikooooo !

Désolé pour le retard ! Un gros manque d'inspiration et beaucoup de boulot.

Enfin, j'arrive avec un tout petit chapitre qui sera vite suivis d'un plus long !

Mais d'abord les RARs :

Darky Angel : et oui c'est un miracle. Ca fait trois ans que je n'ai pas fait d'anglais donc je préférai demander de l'aide !

C'est beau la jalousie… Sirius qui revient… moui je suis pas sure mais je promets l'arrivée d'un autre personnage bien connu.

Abelforth Dumbledore : J'adore ton pseudo ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bizzzz.

Lamiss12 : tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir qu'en me disant cela ! lol. J'adore Charlie et la chocolaterie, j'ai lu pratiquement tous les livres de Roald Dahl quand j'étais petite !

Buzame : Kikoo ! Arg ça y est c'est fini les vacances… pourquoi monde cruel…

Hindouch : je te rappelle qu'il y a déjà eu un bisou ! Bon d'accord c'était un tout petit bisou mais quand même ! Je te dirai pas quand aura lieu le prochain bisou comme ça t'es obligé de lire ! Je sais, je suis sadique…

Melody313 : merci pour ta review ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

Latitelfemagik : thanks ! Heureuse d'apporter un peu de joie et de rire en ce monde ! Bonne lecture !

Girl-of-Butterfly : Je continue, même si écrire une longue fic est plus difficile que ce que j'imaginais ! Mais je ne la lâcherai pas ne t'inquiète pas ! (Si ce n'est rien que pour mettre le dernier chapitre dont je suis très fière et qui devrait en étonner certains)

Suiki : Mh cher Suiki merci énormément pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que tu reconnaisses bien mon style dans la fanfic, en même temps j'aurai été déçue du contraire ; j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu les reviews se suivre les unes après les autres mais ça m'a beaucoup aidé que tu critiques chaque chapitre. Et surtout je me sens particulièrement fière que mon maigre récit te donne la force de commencer ton livre ! Surtout ne t'arrête pas ! Je tiens à le lire en entier ! Pleins de gros bisous ! PS : J'aime beaucoup la Rose de ton livre ; )

Melinda Potauxroses : J'adore ton pseudo ! Très potteresque ! miammmmmmm Nutella… mmh Draco en nutella… mmmhh Severus en Nutella…. Severus… Nutella… Severus……… (soupir). Va pour la suite !

GobLinKing : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Les pom pom girlsfont en effet référence à celles-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je donnerai bien leur nom mais je ne sais pas l'écrire… Je ne peux que le dire, et encore.

Chapitre 6 : La plaine des gnomes farceurs 

Hermione n'était pas du genre à s'extasier devant un paysage, néanmoins pour une fois elle se laissa envahir par la beauté des lieux. Cette verdure chatoyante lui rappelait ces vacances en France l'été dernier avec ces parents. Elle déambulait en terrain conquis. Draco se montrait moins touché bien qu'appréciant le 'vert' comme tout serpentard qui se respecte.

- Oh Malefoy regarde ! S'exclama Hermione. De la licothème. C'est une fleur très rare, elle sert entre autre à la potion de sympathie.

- Miss-je-sais-tout trouve un moyen de faire un cours même ici ! Bravo Granger!

- Tu ferais mieux de boire un peu de cette potion Malefoy !

- Mais vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! Blâma Cristal. Profitez plutôt du beau temps.

Hermione s'étira à la manière d'un chat, recherchant les rayons du soleil.

- Tu as raison, admit-elle. Pas un nuage en vue, il ne risque pas de pleuvoir.

Soudain deux courtes oreilles sortirent devant eux, suivis d'un groin et de deux yeux ridés. Les deux yeux se plissèrent puis une minuscule bouche s'élargit jusqu'à entourer toute la face inférieure du visage du gnome.

La petite créature offrit de ses mains terreuses une magnifique rose que Hermione accepta avec plaisir.

- Comme c'est gentil ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle approcha la fleur pour sentir son parfum et se retrouva arroser de la tête aux pieds par un puissant jet d'eau !

Cristal, Draco et le gnome s'étouffaient de rire, en particulier à cause de la mine surprise pathétique de la griffondor. Le gnome détala aussi vite qu'il le put.

- Qu'est-ce que.. articula-t-elle.

Cristal toujours morte de rire : - oh, je vous l'ai dit, ils sont quelque peu farceurs…

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le champignon rose qu'était le château de Poudlard.

Hermione avait eu le temps de sécher quand ils rencontrèrent à nouveau un gnome. Beaucoup plus méfiante la jeune fille caressait sa baguette.

- Voyons Granger ce n'est qu'une farce, rigola Malefoy.

Le gnome posa une pelure de banane à terre et s'en alla. Ce manège étonna grandement l'assistance.

- Il ne croit quand même pas, commença Malefoy, qu'on va marcher dessus et tomber ?

Hermione en restait coi.

- Ces créatures sont encore plus stupides que je l'imaginais, poursuivit-il tout en évitant de marcher sur la pelure.

- C'est bizarre… Commenta Hermione.

- Oui, trèEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES !

Dans la conversation Draco n'avait pas remarqué la rangée de pelures devant lui et se vautra à terre perdant beaucoup de sa splendeur.

Cette fois-ci Hermione jouissait avec Cristal pleinement du spectacle. Draco fulminait de rage, baguette levé, prêt à réduire en cendre le premier asticot qui dépasserait de terre.

Des heures durant ils marchèrent, le château semblant toujours aussi loin.

Cristal, jamais la cible des attaques bien évidemment, comptait les points avec un plaisir malsain : 7 farces sur Hermione, 8 sur Draco, 4 stupéfixions et 1 avada kedavra.

Hermione s'était transformée en furie quand Draco avait tué le gnome. Il avait beau lui dire que ce n'était que des animaux et même moins puisqu'ils étaient dans un livre, Hermione le traita de tous les noms.

Le climat se faisait tendu. Le coup de la crème pâtissière, grand classique, passait mais les farces étaient de plus en plus dangereuses à leur goût. La boîte surprise dont était sorti un poing contrariait beaucoup le serpentard, il craignait qu'il reste une marque sur son visage.

- Oups..

Une dizaine de gnomes les entourèrent avec une lueur sadique sur leurs visages ratatinés.

Après en avoir stupéfixié la moitié ils s'arrêtèrent, en alerte. Un air de Wagner s'entendait tout près d'eux.

- D'où ça vient ? Questionna Hermione.

Mais bien sûr…Elle leva la tête et se prit un piano de deux tonnes dans les dents ! 

Draco n'osait faire un mouvement, une main pianotant sortait du débris musical. Cristal et les gnomes riaient comme jamais pendant que Hermione s'élevait spectralement des cordes du piano une auréole sur la tête.

- Ca fait cet effet de mourir.. Etudia la préfète.

A travers ses mains blanches et transparentes elle gravait dans sa mémoire le visage ahuri de Malefoy, celui-ce avait l'air d'avoir vu un ronflax.

Elle se posa angéliquement au sol et reprit comme par magie contenance humaine tandis que les gnomes déguerpissaient.

Draco reprit lui aussi contenance et jeta à la griffondor un de ses sourires malfoyiens dont il avait le secret.

- Une vie de moins Granger. Apparemment nous sommes à présent à égalité.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

- Je ne savais pas qu'une sang-de-bourbe pouvait être à égalité avec un Malefoy.


	7. Sous scellés

**Pardon pardon pardon** pour ce retard ! Je suis désolé ! Je me justifie quand même, j'étais hyper déprimée et donc je ne voulais pas continuer cette fic qui doit en théorie être joyeuse (j'espère qu'elle l'est !). Ce temps m'a quand même permis d'avoir dans la tête deux one-shot assez triste… voire carrément angst pour l'un, je les publierai bientôt mais bon revenons-en au monde de Poudlard !

Un grand merci pour les reviews ! C'est fou ce que ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que l'histoire plait aussi à ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews, c'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite.

Je fais un merci collectif car à ce que j'ai entendu on n'a pas le droit aux RARs : merci à Suiki, Darkim the queen of Konery, Alberforth Dumbledore, Lil'Achura, buzame, funnygir0531, mokona, octo, somiday, 'tite mione, Keep Hope, Melody313 et Cindy2008 !

Et je préviens tout de suite, j'interdis que l'on dise que c'est trop court ! lol. Y a 8 pages, deux fois plus que le précédent chapitre. Ayez pitié de moi, il est 00h12.

**Chapitre 7 : sous scellés**

_- Je ne savais pas qu'une sang-de-bourbe pouvait être à égalité avec un Malefoy._

Jamais Draco ne s'était senti aussi insulté. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette offense à sa personne et à son rang.

- Chère miss Granger, mais qui te dit que tu es bien une sang-de-bourbe ? Si ça se trouve ta mère s'est payée du bon temps avec un sorcier. Ca expliquerait bien des choses.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça sale fouine ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Ne redis jamais ça !

- Ou peut-être qu'elle s'est fait violer par un mangemort qui lui a ensuite jeté un sort d'oubliette…

- La ferme !

J'en connais quelques uns qui ont un goût très prononcé pour votre race…

- FERME-LA !

Tremblante de rage Hermione pointa sa baguette contre la gorge de Draco.

- Un mot de plus… et je t'efface de la surface du monde.

Draco déglutissait difficilement. Hermione avait un regard de dément. Cette fois-ci il y était vraiment allé fort et avait dépassé les limites, il s'en rendait compte. D'habitude l'un du trio calmait le jeu mais c'était impossible ici. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Granger tu comptes me « gommer » ?

- Gommer ?

Les yeux de Hermione étincelèrent. Elle sauta de joie toujours baguette en main.

- Mais bien sûr Malefoy tu es un génie ! Enfin non, **je** suis un génie !

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Après tout elle n'était plus en première année, elle connaissait bien plus de sorts à présent. Gommer… Dessiner…

Elle déchira une des bandes de tissus qui recouvrait son corps. Plusieurs gnomes observaient la scène à distance.

- Transforma in Parchemin.

Le morceau de tissu devint un morceau de parchemin. Puis elle prit sa baguette, fit apparaître une plume pour faire un dessin.

- Voilà ! Dit Hermione.

Draco observa son chef d'œuvre.

- C'est quoi cette horreur ? Un auto-portrait ?

- Un balai Malefoy ! Un balai de course.

- Ooooooh ! Ingénieux… observa Cristal ; tu es la première personne à utiliser cette méthode.

Les petites joues de la griffondor s'empourprèrent. Elle visa le parchemin :

- Creatorum nocti.

Le balai dessiné se matérialisa. Il était à peine digne d'une comète mais ferait l'affaire.

Des dizaines de gnomes accoururent vers eux et ils eurent à peine le temps de monter sur le balai et de décoller.

A présent à 15 mètres du sol ils ne distinguaient plus les minuscules créatures et c'était tant mieux. Draco était à l'avant et Hermione derrière lui, Cristal voletait à côté.

- C'est dommage que tu n'y ais pas pensé AVANT, ça nous aurait fait gagner du temps et des vies. Fit remarquer toujours aussi sarcastiquement Draco.

- Au moins j'ai fait quelque chose ! Riposta-t-elle.

Draco se mit à faire des pirouettes dans les airs. Cheveux au vent, il était dans son élément. Cependant il fut surpris de ne pas voir une Hermione effrayée comme il se l'imaginait.

- Je croyais que tu avais peur de voler.

- C'était le cas jusqu'à l'année dernière quand j'ai été obligée de voler sur un sombral que je ne voyais pas. Je crois que j'ai eu suffisamment peur pour toute une vie.

Draco fut quelque peu déçu, il avait espéré qu'elle se collerait à lui sous la peur. Il se mit en route vers le château.

Splouf.

A peine s'étaient-ils mis en route qu'une enclume était tombée de nulle part ; seuls les réflexes de Quidditch de Draco les avaient sauvés. Ils avaient maintenant l'impression d'être dans un jeu de Touché-Coulé où ils étaient la cible. Leurs virages étaient de plus en plus serrés et Cristal s'accrochait au bout du balai.

- Dépêche-toi Malefoy ! Ce sortilège ne marche pas longtemps ! Le balai va redevenir une feuille !

Ils voyaient à présent nettement la grille d'entrée du château et sa grande porte. Draco rasa le sol et fonça vers la porte. Arrivés au-dessus de la grille ils sentirent un courant glacé les submerger et le sortilège prit fin. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol, roulant sur le gravier.

Les gnomes ne pouvaient franchir la grille.

Après s'être relevés, dépoussiérés et guéris divers éraflures ils se postèrent devant la grande porte.

- Nous y voici, souffla Draco.

- Snif snif, couina Cristal. Je ne peux pas rentrer dans le château. C'est à vous qu'il incombe la suite de cette aventure ; sauvez Liliane, il le faut. Trouvez les cachots. Ooooh vous allez me manquer ! Gémit-t-elle. Bonne chance ! Sniiiif.

- Merci beaucoup Cristal, dit Hermione, embarrassée. Tu nous as… pas trop mal aidés.

Draco se contenta de souffler de mépris. Cette libellule était une vraie peste, il n'était pas peu content de s'en débarrasser.

- C'est si gentil Hermione ! Merci, merci, merci ! Ce que vous allez me manquer.. Je m'ennuie tellement ici toute seule… N'hésitez pas à revenir ! Et à faire jouer vos amis !

- Ouais c'est ça on reviendra avec des tas d'amis…

_Et on te fera ta fête. Attends un peu que je sois rentré à Poudlard…_ pensa très fort Draco.

La petite boule lumineuse s'envola dans les cieux, le soleil se couchant elle se confondait peu à peu avec les étoiles.

ooOoo

Hermione testa un nombre incalculable de formules anti-pièges sur la grande porte. Pendant ce temps le serpentard la raillait et la priait d'ouvrir cet amas de bois.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Cria-t-il. Je préfère encore perdre une seconde vie que de continuer à t'entendre baragouiner sur cette fichue porte !

- Mais…

Draco fonça devant, mit sa main sur la poignée, prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit… Rien. Aucun piège.

- Je te l'avais bien dit. Sourit Draco en entrant dans le château.

Une grande salle s'élevait devant eux, elle était ovale et en marbre. Mais ce détail était sans aucune importance car dès que Hermione eut à son tour franchit la porte, celle-ci se referma sur eux et d'un nuage de fumée à l'autre bout de la salle apparût un gigantesque dragon.

- Aucun commentaire. Marmonna Draco les yeux écarquillés.

Le dragon avait quelque chose de familier.. Il était tout blanc, avec une longue barbe blanche, des écailles brillantes et des lunettes ! C'était Dumbledore façon Dragon ! Cela aurait fit sourire Hermione si seulement ce dragon ne leur barrait pas le chemin.

Le dragon blanc enfonça sa main dans un tonneau à coté de lui et en sortit des Fizwizbiz qu'il dévora goulûment. Après ce repas sucré il prit la peine de regarder les deux élèves.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens. Je peux vous aider ?

Draco était pétrifié.

- Eh bien, se décida Hermione. Oui. Nous aimerions rentrer dans le château. Pouvons-nous… s'il vous plait ?

Le dragon les observa plus attentivement, le regard perçant. Ce regard si dérangeant que prenait parfois Dumbledore.

- Oui. Peut-être.

_Ouiiiiiii._

-Mais avant cela.. reprit-il.

_Nooooon._

- Il vous faut passer une petite épreuve.

Il leur indiqua de sa grosse patte une table sur leur droite, divers ingrédients y étaient posés.

- Il vous faut trouver ce que l'on obtient lorsque l'on réunit tous ces ingrédients. Lorsque vous aurez trouvé venez me le dire. Mais si vous vous trompez, vous perdrez une vie. Tous les deux.

_Bon, ne paniquons pas. Après tout je suis la meilleure élève en potion, peut-être pas en note mais en connaissance.._ se dit Hermione.

Draco aussi était rassuré, les potions étaient son cours préféré.

La table contenait de la bave de crapaud, du huilin, de la colchique, de la poudre blanche qu'ils n'arrivèrent à identifier et du sucre.

Durant près de 2 heures chacun se renvoya un nom de potion dont les ingrédients correspondaient mais toujours un des ingrédients n'allait pas ou l'un manquait. De plus, en ignorant ce qu'était la poudre blanche… Ah la galère !

- C'est pas vrai ! J'en ai ras-le-bol !

- Patience petit Dragon. Se moqua Hermione

- La patience n'est pas ce qui caractérise le mieux les serpentards. Ni les griffondors d'ailleurs !.. Et il va arrêter de se gaver de bonbecs ce lézard !

Ca le rendait malade. Ils ne leur restaient que deux vies, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de les gaspiller. Qu'est-ce que pouvait être cette potion… Mais après tout pourquoi une potion…

- Mais oui… murmurra-t-il.

Il courut vers Dumbledore.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet idiot !_ Hurla le fort intérieur de Hermione. Elle se précipita sur lui pour le faire taire mais c'était peine perdue.

- Fizwizbiz. Dit le serpentard au dragon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy tu es fou !

- Bravo jeune homme. Ce sont en effet les ingrédients pour fabriquer ces délicieux bonbons.

Hermione en resta coi. Elle pensa un instant à se suicider devant sa stupidité puis se ravisa en se disant que c'était l'énigme en elle-même qui était ridicule.

Dumbledore disparut en fumée laissant visible une porte qui conduisait au grand hall. Ils étaient enfin en terrain connu.

Draco guidait Hermione vers les cachots. L'ambiance du château la nuit était bien différente, ils avançaient à pas de loup tendant l'oreille. Alors qu'il avançait Draco crut entendre quelque chose, il s'arrêta pour mieux entendre, Hermione se cogna alors dans le Serpentard.

- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grommela-t-elle doucement.

- Chut.

- Ne me dis pas ch…

- Méou.

Draco coutumier des sorties nocturnes eut le temps de se cacher derrière une statue mais Hermione trop habituée à la cape d'invisibilité de Harry manquait de réflexe. Le chat aux lunettes imprimées s'approcha de la jeune fille puis se transforma en la directrice de Griffondor le professeur Mc Gonagall. Celle-ci lui réservait son regard le plus sévère, ses lèvres pincées s'ouvrir pour maudire la jeune fille :

- Miss Granger ! Je dois dire que je n'ai JAMAIS et je dis bien JAMAIS été aussi déçue par l'une de mes élèves ! Vous êtes la honte de votre maison ! Moi qui vous aimais comme ma propre fille… Croyez-moi vous ne recommencerez pas, et pour m'en assurer je vous le dis : vous êtes renvoyée !

Renvoyée. Le long couloir qui lui faisait face tournoya, sa pire peur était arrivée. Avant de s'évanouir elle n'entendit plus son cœur qui de battre s'était arrêté.

Mc Gonagall la laissa pour morte et s'en alla courir la souris ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue Draco sortit de sa cachette et s'asseya à côté de Hermione : elle était blanche comme un linge et les yeux grand ouverts, s'il n'avait pas vu la scène il aurait cru qu'on lui avait jeté le sort impardonnable. A cet instant Hermione sortit de son corps en ange et reprit contenance humaine comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas vu sur le serpentard un visage effrayé mais au contraire amusé.

- Mon dieu Granger, tu es pathétique. Tu es morte de peur, au sens littéral du terme.

- C'était un vrai cauchemar… Trembla-t-elle. Elle m'a renvoyée…

Hermione mit quelques minutes à se remettre du choc et elle remercia au fond d'elle Draco de ne pas plus se moquer d'elle, surtout qu'il ne lui restait qu'une vie à laquelle elle tenait, pourvu que rien n'arrive.

L'atmosphère devenait électrique, on ressentait la nuit, la peur, le désespoir. Hermione se demanda comment les lieux pouvaient être si chargés d'émotions. A présent ils n'étaient plus loin de la salle commune des serpentards où ils pensaient trouver Todd et Liliane. Soudain des feulements devant eux les alertèrent du danger, Miss Teigne n'allait pas tarder à arriver accompagnée de Rusard. Draco agrippa le bras de Hermione et la conduisit à la porte la plus proche d'eux. Il la referma juste à temps, apparemment Miss Teigne n'avait rien remarqué.

Draco commençait à vraiment détester les chats !

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes les oreilles collées contre la porte à guetter le moindre bruit. Finalement Draco se décida à ouvrir la porte, comme avait déjà été dit précédemment la patience n'était pas son fort.

_Arg.._

- Mais qu'est-ce que.. Elle ne s'ouvre plus ! Gémit Draco.

- Arrête Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Mais je t'en prie Granger, à toi l'honneur. Dit –il en lui laissant la place devant la porte.

Hermione dut bien avouer qu'il avait raison, ils étaient enfermés. Elle tenta le sort Alohomora en vain et 2-3 autres sorts qu'elle avait appris mais en vain. Elle regrettait le couteau de Sirius.

Coincés ils observèrent leur cachot. C'était une sorte de placard à balais mais un peu plus grand. Il faisait environ 2 mètres sur 3 et n'avait pas de fenêtres. A terre se trouvaient deux malles cote à cote qu'ils ne réussirent pas non plus à ouvrir, ils soupçonnèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une quête annexe. Chacun s'asseya sur une des malles, et fouilla dans son esprit à la recherche d'une solution.

- Si seulement Cristal était encore là… souffla Hermione, elle aurait pu passer par le trou de la serrure…

- Et pour quoi faire ? Siffla Draco. Cette luciole ne nous aurait pas aidés, pas plus que les autres fois.

Hermione souffla de nouveau l'air. Elle se sentait lasse. Son Poudlard lui manquait, ses amis lui manquaient, sa famille lui manquait, tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans ce jeu depuis des semaines, bizarrement elle se dit qu'elle était contente d'y être avec Malefoy, toute seule cela aurait été intolérable.

Draco lui trépignait sur place. Ce mini cachot lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé effacer de sa mémoire. Il frissonna au souvenir de son père et des cachots du manoir. Machinalement il se caressa l'épaule droite sentant ainsi la cicatrice que lui avait laissé son paternel lors d'une violente dispute. L'air devenait étouffant, il faisait chaud. Ce n'était pas une sensation habituelle, chez les serpentards il faisait toujours froid, c'était leur élément.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils étaient là. Il était 19h13 mais c'était une information qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

Hermione commençait à avoir peur. Et si elle mourait de faim ici. Elle mourrait sûrement plutôt de la main de Draco à rester enfermée là dans ce 6 mètres carré ! Cette pensée la rassura. Elle n'était pas seule.

Draco sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux verres d'eau, c'était un sort simple et bien utile.

La sensation de fraîcheur coulant dans leur gorge les détendit.

- Merci… murmura Hermione.

- Ne me remercie pas. Dit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Tu crois que l'on va mourir ici ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu t'es tellement empiffrée de chocolat qu'avec un peu d'eau tu pourras bien tenir 3 jours ! Rigola-t-il.

Hermione se joignit à son rire. Ca lui faisait du bien.

- Et puis quelqu'un va bien finir par s'apercevoir de notre absence. Tu es une amie du balafré, tu dois être un minimum surveillée. Après tout tu es une cible de choix pour le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Oui, peut-être, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne se sentait plus la force de penser à tout ça. Elle avait passé une longue journée. Sans s'en rendre compte elle laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco et s'enferma dans ses songes. Pourtant elle ne dormait pas. Draco souffla bruyamment puis comme résigné il colla sa tête à la sienne. Cette scène aurait fait mourir de rire Hermione si on le lui avait dit 2 jours plus tôt, jamais elle n'aurait pensé cela possible. Elle lui caressa le bras et se souvint de la marque des ténèbres.

- Quand l'as-tu eu ?

- Hein ? Demanda Draco sorti de ses rêveries.

- La marque.

- Ca… A mon anniversaire, le 11 novembre.

- Je note la date.

- Tu as peur de moi ? Demanda-t-il. (Il tremblait légèrement et il se maudit pour cela.)

- Peur, non.(Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.) Triste.

C'est incroyable comme un lieu aussi sordide pouvait faire parler de façon civilisée deux personnes si différentes. Mais le terrain était glissant, Draco ne voulait pas continuer cette discussion, il dévia de sujet.

- Tu vas où en vacances ?

- A Paris. Enfin normalement.

- T'inquiète, tu vas y aller.

- Mes parents me manquent… murmura-t-elle la voix neutre.

- Tu en as de la chance. Dit-il dans un soupir.

-Et toi tu vas où ?

- Au manoir histoire de changer.

- Tu sais quoi, si on sort d'ici vivants tu viens avec moi en France !

- Ca ne va pas ! Pour me coltiner ta moldue de famille ! Je ne joue pas au petit gendre gentil, très peu pour moi.

- Très bien, alors où veux-tu aller ?

Draco réfléchit, où souhaiterait-il aller ? Où souhaitait-il ne pas se trouver c'était facile, mais où aller…

- Je sais ! En Finlande !

- En Finlande ? S'étouffa Hermione. Mais pourquoi ?

- Déjà il fait froid, pas comme ici, il n'y a pas 1001 musées à visiter où tu me trimballerais j'en suis sur, ils ont une super équipe de Quidditch…

Hermione grogna à ce mot. _Trop mimi le grognement._

- Et puis il y a des saunas… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire équivoque aux lèvres.

Il tourna sa tête vers le visage de Hermione, elle rougissait. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle que cette nuit. Une torche au coin de la pièce illuminait ses cheveux laissant apercevoir des reflets dorés, son visage semblait doux, il avait envie de le toucher…

Il caressa cette peau lisse et fut envahi d'un sentiment nouveau. Les lèvres de Hermione l'appelaient aussi sûrement que le chant des sirènes. Il approcha ses propres lèvres et…

- EMBRASSA LA GRIFFONDOR ! Oh non…

Non ! Il ne fallait pas lire à voix haute… non… Le livre commençait à s'éclairer et la lumière l'entourait.

- HARRY ! AU SECOURS !

A suivre… 

ooOoo

GNIAK GNAIRK GNIARK.


	8. Dans un nid de serpents

Voili voilà !

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! Un grand merci à Darkim, Funnygirl0531, Lil'Ashura, Lamiss12, Cedric, octo, 'tite mione, buzame, Faustine, latitelfemagik et Melody313 pour leur review qui m'ont réchauffé mon ptit cœur ! merci merci !

Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre ;-) Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 : Dans un nid de serpents 

Harry, Ron et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard Express. Comme d'habitude ils n'étaient pas en avance !

- Où est Hermione ? Elle ne fait quand même pas encore la tête pour hier soir ? C'est pour son bien que je lui ai dit ça, elle bosse vraiment trop. Dit Ron.

- Elle doit déjà être à l'intérieur, dit Harry, elle déteste être en retard.

Ron monta la marche du train mais remarqua qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il s'aperçut alors que Harry fouillait dans son sac.

- Oh non, j'ai oublié mes cours.

- C'est pas grave, je te passerai les miens. Dit Ron.

- Mais non, il me manque aussi le journal de mes parents…

TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT.

- Allez Harry, monte. Ginny aussi. Ce n'est pas grave.

Harry farfouillait comme un dément dans son sac, il était visiblement énervé.

- Non, je ne peux pas partir sans. Je vais prendre le train suivant, celui de demain matin.

- Arrête Harry ! Tu ne vas pas rester ici tout seul !

- Je reste avec lui ! Déclara Ginny.

La vapeur du train s'élevait et les crissements des roues indiquaient le départ imminent. Ron haussa les épaules. Il hésita à rester avec eux mais dans un éclair de lucidité (NDA : wow ! Très rare chez Ron) il comprit que ce manège n'était qu'une excuse de Harry pour rester au château tout seul avec sa sœur.

- Très bien, mais ne vous amusez pas trop ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il était déjà à 3 mètres de ses amis qui lui faisaient des signes d'adieu.

ooOoo

Il était 19h00 quand Harry vit le minuscule hibou arrivé du plafond de la grande salle. Il était avec Ginny en train de manger de la dinde et des marrons. Coq lui remit la lettre qu'il lut avec son amie. D'abord heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami, ses sourcils descendirent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Harry, Ginny,

Je n'ai pas trouvé Hermione dans le train ce matin. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle se cachait de moi et quand je suis arrivé au Terrier je lui ai envoyé Coq pour l'engueuler. Mais Coq est revenu tout à l'heure avec une lettre de ses parents me disant qu'ils pensaient qu'elle avait changé d'avis et qu'elle se trouvait avec nous. Est-ce qu'elle est avec vous ? Je me fais beaucoup de soucis et ses parents aussi. Répondez-moi au plus vite.

A demain, Ron. »

Immédiatement la mission 'Rescousse Hermione' fut lancée. Comme pour toute enquête ils décidèrent de se rendre au dernier endroit où Hermione avait été vue : la bibliothèque. Arrivés dans la salle ils se dirigèrent vers sa table fétiche.

- Regarde Harry, ses affaires sont toujours là…

Harry était de plus en plus inquiet, qu'était-il arrivé à son amie ?

- Reste là, dit-il à Ginny, je vais regarder aux alentours, peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose avec un livre de la réserve interdite… Certains ont un sale caractère.

Pendant ce temps Ginny observa les livres sur la table. Elle s'assit et examina le livre ouvert devant elle. Etrange, c'était le jeu de rôle qu'elle avait trouvé sous le parquet de son lit dans la salle des 5è année de Griffondor. Elle l'avait ramené ici en pensant qu'une ancienne élève l'avait oublié dans la petite cachette. La page devant elle se tourna ! Intriguée, elle décida de la lire en faisant bien attention de ne pas lire à voix haute…

_Il tourna sa tête vers le visage de Hermione, elle rougissait. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle que cette nuit. Une torche au coin de la pièce illuminait ses cheveux laissant apercevoir des reflets dorés, son visage semblait doux, il avait envie de le toucher…_

Il caressa cette peau lisse et fut envahi d'un sentiment nouveau. Les lèvres de Hermione l'appelaient aussi sûrement que le chant des sirènes. Draco approcha ses propres lèvres et…

- EMBRASSA LA GRIFFONDOR ! Oh non…

Non ! Il ne fallait pas lire à voix haute… non… Le livre commençait à s'éclairer et la lumière l'entourait.

- HARRY ! AU SECOURS !

Déjà la lumière l'enveloppait, elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle sentit la main de Harry se poser sur son bras et l'entendit crier son nom.

ooOoo

Les lèvres de Hermione frémissaient. Il lui embrassa tendrement la lèvre inférieure puis la lèvre supérieure et elle répondit à son baiser. Il se hasarda à caresser sa cuisse quand tous deux s'arrêtèrent net en entendant une phrase bien étrange.

- Harry ! Au secours !

La voix féminine sonnait comme un écho.

- Ginny !

Deux tornades apparurent devant eux, vite changées en Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry encore étourdi par le rayon lumineux.

Il observa autour de lui, ils étaient entourés de murs et étouffaient de chaleur. Assis se tenaient, beaucoup trop près à son goût, Malefoy prince des serpentards et sa meilleure amie disparue.

- Hermione ! On te cherchait partout ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans cette tenue avec Malefoy !

- Si tu faisais plus attention, Potter, tu remarquerais que ta petite copine est dans la même tenue !

Ces yeux aciers lançaient des éclairs. Harry se retourna et acquiesça, il semblait tout doucement comprendre et tout ceci ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Hermione, explique-nous, dit-il peu enclin à écouter Malefoy.

- Pour résumer, hier soir Malefoy m'a surpris dans la bibliothèque, j'étais en train de travailler et pour qu'il ne se moque pas de moi j'ai mis ce livre ouvert devant moi sans savoir que c'était un jeu de rôle. Il la lut à voix haute pour se moquer et puis voilà, nous voici ici dans le Monde de Poudlard, jeu d'aventure où nous devons sauver la princesse Liliane qui a été emprisonnée dans les cachots par l'infâme Todd. Maintenant nous sommes enfermés dans ce placard à balais et j'étouffe ! Pitié Harry ! Dis-moi que tu connais le mot de passe !

Sa voix était devenue hystérique. Harry bifurqua ses yeux vers Ginny. Apparemment elle ignorait aussi bien que lui le mot de passe. Il baissa les épaules et se massa le cou.

- Bande d'imbéciles ! Grommela Draco. Comme si c'était pas déjà l'Enfer, il faut maintenant que Saint Potter et sa clocharde indigne à son sang soient là…

- Toi tu ne traites pas ma copine, connard !

La tension montait dans la minuscule salle et la température avec. La 'clocharde' prit la parole.

- Je ne te permets pas de me traiter vil serpent. D'ailleurs pour quelqu'un qui se vante tant de sa richesse et de son sang, on dirait bien que ça ne te dérange pas d'embrasser une 'sang-de-bourbe' !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Crièrent Draco et Harry en même temps totalement fous furieux.

- Chut ! On va se faire repérer ! Geignit Hermione. Et je te rappelle Malefoy qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une vie. J'y tiens particulièrement.

La phrase fit son effet. Ils continuèrent à se disputer en chuchotant. Pendant ce temps Hermione observait le système de fermeture de la porte, puis elle essaya plusieurs sorts de détection et comprit que cette porte ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur. Elle fit part de ses constatations aux trois boudeurs qui continuaient de se chamailler. Seul une potion de coulisse aurait pu ouvrir la porte et ils étaient loin d'avoir les ingrédients requis. Ensuite elle observa les murs, il devait y avoir une sortie. Voir ses amis lui avait redonné le moral, elle était bien décidée à sortir d'ici vivante. Son cœur battait doucement, elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir été oubliée de ses compagnons.

Rien. Rien de chez rien. C'était désespérant, il n'y avait aucune issue. A côté, le ton montait.

- Granger, t'as fini de taper sur les murs ? Dit Draco d'un ton agacé.

- Oui, en effet. Je ne vois pas de sortie… Si seulement on avait une potion de coulisse.. ou une potion pour traverser les murs…

- Ca c'est une idée ! Dit Draco enjoué.

Son sourire bouleversa Harry plus que n'importe quoi. Il sentait le coup fourré à des kilomètres.

- Tuons Potter !

- Tu te fous de moi Malefoy !

- Ecoutez ! Tu as dit que l'on ne pouvait ouvrir la porte que de l'extérieur, or, lorsque l'on meurt, on devient une sorte de fantôme quelques secondes et je te rappelle que sous cet état j'ai pu traverser la forêt. Alors il suffit de tuer l'un de nous qui traversera ensuite la porte et l'ouvrira.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi c'est MOI qui devrais mourir ! Hurla Harry.

- Evident. Répliqua Draco. Granger est déjà morte deux fois, une troisième fois lui serait fatale. Je suis déjà mort une fois, et vous jamais ! C'est donc logique que ce soit l'un de vous deux ; ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance. Après je peux tuer ta copine si tu veux mais je pense que tu es trop chevaleresque pour laisser la belette-fille mourir.

Harry ouvrait et fermait la bouche, quoi qu'il pense, il ne trouvait pas quoi opposer à cela.

- D'accord, répondit-il finalement les mains écartées autour de son corps en signe de résignation.

Ginny était épouvantée.

- Avada kedavra !

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps d'agir, déjà le rayon vert transperçait leur ami. Harry gisait à terre le visage marqué par la peur et la douleur, il ne sortait pas ; Ginny se mit à pleurer très vite rejointe par Hermione.

- Mon dieu.. Malefoy.. Tu l'as tué… il ne sort pas…

- Attends un peu… chuchota Draco.

Il n'était pas sûr de lui…

Ca y est. Harry sortit enfin en tant que fantôme hors de son corps et traita Malefoy d'assassin et de gros connard. Pressé par Hermione il traversa le mur, reprit forme humaine, et ouvrit la porte.

ooOoo

Après avoir évité Mc Gonagall deux fois, ils se cachèrent derrière une armure en remarquant deux élèves qui encadraient une porte.

- C'est la chambre du préfet-en-chef des serpentards, chuchota Draco. Liliane doit être enfermée là.

Les autres approuvèrent. En faisant plus attention Hermione reconnut soudain les deux élèves et s'empêcha de pousser un cri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Demanda Ginny.

- Les deux élèves, ce sont Rubeus Black (le frère de Sirius) et Severus Rogue.

Harry blêmit en voyant Rubeus, la ressemblance entre les deux hommes était flagrante et en même temps jamais on n'aurait pu les confondre. Draco sourit en voyant son parrain jeune avec les cheveux longs, c'était étrange de voir une figure d'autorité devenir une personne de son âge.

Un long combat s'en suivit. Rubeus fut vite mis hors circuit par un stupefix mais Rogue ne se laissait pas si facilement avoir et les trois griffondors se dirent qu'ils avaient intérêt à ce que rogue soit bien de leur côté car vu les sorts que le jeune leur lançait il ne fallait pas se le mettre à dos. Ginny eut son bras de brûlé, fou de rage Harry arriva finalement à lui faire lâcher sa baguette et à lui lancer un stupefix.

- Dépêchons-nous d'entrer ! Ragea Draco alors que Harry donnait un coup de poing au Severus Rogue stupéfixié et que Hermione guérissait Ginny.

- Attends Malefoy, je veux vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de pièges à la porte ! Dit Hermione.

- Toi et tes maudits pièges !

- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler le dragon puis le placard à balais !

- Très bien ! Prends ton pied à tester tes petits sorts.

Hermione retira une quinzaine de pièges de la porte, allant d'un sortilège de vomissement à un sortilège d'aveuglement. Draco détestait l'expression qu'elle avait à présent en le regardant, celle de la Miss-j-ai-toujours-raison ! A l'heure actuelle il n'avait qu'une seule envie : _l'embrasser.. NON.. la tuer ! Putain d'hormones…_

Ils ouvrirent doucement la porte et la laissèrent ouverte. Devant eux se trouvait une chambre, elle était aussi grande que leurs dortoirs. De couleurs verte et argent avec des nuances opales, la salle regorgeait de richesses. Un lit à baldaquin se tenait devant eux, ils distinguèrent entre les voiles transparents une forme féminine. Draco fut le premier à s'approcher du lit, suivis de près par Harry. Il passa sa main contre le tissu et retira les voiles laissant apparaître une femme qui bailla puis se leva. Elle était dans une robe noire très élégante, elle était brune avec des reflets roux et ses yeux pleins de mépris lui rappelèrent les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre qui le regardait souvent ainsi. Il se retourna vers Harry et comprit.

- Maman… trembla Harry.

- Mon dieu… chuchota Hermione, c'est Lili Evans.

Ou, plus officiellement, Liliane Wendy Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ! Rugit une voix derrière eux.

Il se retournèrent et purent juste à temps éviter un avada. La porte était à présent refermée et un long combat débuta. Les stupefix, protego, legardium leviosa et avada kedavra fusaient de toute part mais chacun tenait bon. Todd réussit à toucher Ginny avec un avada, elle s'écroula au sol et Harry se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, il ne se souvenait pas que Ginny n'était pas réellement morte tant tout ceci paraissait réel. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de son corps en fantôme, Draco et Hermione la regardèrent et Todd en profita pour jeter un avada sur Hermione. Pris par surprise aucun ne réagit sur le coup. Le corps de Hermione s'effondra au sol…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

_A suivre… _

Je sens qu'on va de nouveau vouloir me tuer… Comme vous l'aurez certainement compris, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! allez ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


	9. EPILOGUE Deux baisers valent mieux qu'un

Coucou tout le monde !

J'avoue avoir été flattée du nombre de menaces de mort ! Lol. Un grand merci à : Melinda Potauxroses pour sa review gigantissime , Darkim, Roseswan, Faustine (spéciale dédicace pour toi), lamiss12, marie, cindy2008, Nara, hindouch, buzame, hermionegranger06, draco62 et ludi.

NB : Franchement je n'ai aucune idée si JKR a donné un deuxième prénom à Lili et, vous savez quoi, je m'en fous ! Je l'ai appelé Liliane et non Lili déjà pour que ce soit moins évident, bien sûr, mais aussi car 'liane' fait pensé à être attachée comme Lili est ici attachée dans un sort. Et j'ai choisi comme deuxième prénom Wendy car 'le monde de Poudlard' c'est un peu le monde imaginaire de Peter Pan, Lili, Sirius, Severus, y sont éternellement jeunes. Et d'ailleurs Wendy est la seule à se conduire comme une adulte dans Peter Pan, comme Lili dans Harry Potter (vous ne pouvez pas dire que les maraudeurs sont très adultes !)

Enfin bon, j'arrête de vous saouler avec mes délires.. Tout ça pour vous dire que je n'ai pas choisi ce prénom pour rien, je vous jure…

Bonne lecture ! En espérant qu'après cette fin personne ne se glissera sous mon lit pour me tuer ;)

Chap 9 : Deux baisers valent mieux qu'un 

_Le corps de Hermione s'effondra au sol…_

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

Sa gorge ne s'était pas contrôlée, Draco voyait, impuissant, le corps de Hermione qui gisait sur le pavé, son visage terrorisé. Il voulut s'approcher de ce corps, le prendre dans ses bras, pleurer tout son désespoir mais ses jambes le lâchaient. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Quand il eut enfin la force de cligner des yeux ce fut pour voir Harry se jeter dans les bras de Hermione et pleurer… à sa place. Un sentiment de jalousie intense le parcourut et il sentit ses phalanges blanchir sous son poing. A l'instant où il allait engueuler Potter en le traitant de pleurnichard il vit un rayon vert toucher le survivant. Le rire insolent du tueur de Hermione le réveilla. Ginny reprenait vie et lui reprenait son sang-froid, enfin en quelque sorte.

Il se retourna face à Todd et lui lança un regard de rage pure, de rage folle. Quelqu'un devait payer, même s'il n'était pas réel ! Todd ne bougea plus ; il était comme un serpent devant son charmeur. A pas lent et sûr, Draco se rapprocha de lui, puis, arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui décocha un coup de poing qui fit s'écrouler Todd. Ca ne suffisait pas.

Draco s'agenouilla sur Todd et le martela de coups au visage, il n'avait même pas conscience qu'en même temps qu'il détruisait ce visage il pleurait.

- Malefoy.. Murmura le Survivant ressuscité. Arrête.

Sa voix tremblait. Harry tenait Ginny par la main. De son coté Lily s'était évanouie en même temps que Todd ; elle était allongée sur le dos le visage calme.

- Malefoy… Reprit-il. Elle ne reviendra pas.

Ses mots, Harry les avait déjà entendu, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, de la bouche de Remus. Ils ne l'avaient pas calmé mais ils calmèrent Draco.

Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? En se conduisant ainsi il montrait qu'il aimait Hermione à Saint Potter et à la Weasley. Il aimait Hermione Granger… Ces mots le terrassèrent presque. Il se rendit compte à quel point ces rapports avec la griffondor avait changé en près de 24 h ! Ils ne se disputaient plus mais se chamaillaient. Cela faisait une énorme différence.

Il lança un Stupefix à Todd, cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire ; puis il se releva calme et observa les lieux et les gens d'un air détective.

- Bien, commença-t-il. Pourquoi est-on toujours là ?

- Euh… Se hasarda Ginny. Lily est évanouie.

- Bon. On est dans un jeu de rôle. Dit Draco. C'est évident : il faut vaincre le boss, c'est fait, et il faut embrasser la princesse !

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser embrasser ma mère ! Hurla Harry.

- Ecoute-moi bien le balafré ! Granger est peut-être encore en vie à l'autre bout d'ici dans le vrai monde, et a sûrement besoin de soin. Alors ferme-là ! Déjà ce n'est pas ta mère. Ta mère est morte pauvre idiot ! Et puis tu peux très bien faire un smack à ta pseudo-mère, ce n'est pas choquant !

Harry se trouvait en plein complexe oedipien. D'un côté il avait toujours voulu prendre sa mère dans ses bras, de l'autre cette mère-ci avait son âge…

- Bordel ! Dans 5 secondes c'est moi qui l'embrasse !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre Harry de se poser à côté de Lily et de lui déposer un chaste baiser aux lèvres. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec tant d'amour qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle lui caressa le visage.

- Merci Harry.

- Merci maman.

Un rayon blanc les illumina. Ils arrivèrent engourdis dans la bibliothèque. Leur premier réflexe fut de chercher leur amie.

- Hermione ! Cria Harry.

Elle gisait à terre dans la même position que Lily peu avant. Tous trois se posèrent autour d'elle. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai…

- C'est ton tour cette fois, Malefoy.

- Pardon ? Demanda Draco le visage perdu.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil.

- Embrasse-la, reprit Harry.

- Je… Je ne peux pas… Ca ne marchera pas.

- Tu m'embrasses ou c'ets moi qui m'en charge !

- Harry ! Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Gronda Ginny avec une parfaite imitation de Molly Weasley.

Non mais.. Faut pas abuser quand même !

Draco caressa les cheveux de la brune. Elle avait l'air seulement endormie. Il pencha sa tête vers elle, doucement. Très doucement. Et il posa ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il n'osait pas les rouvrir. Soudain il sentit une main caresser ses propres cheveux et des lèvres bouger sous les siennes. Fou de joie il l'embrassa avidement, la pressant contre lui, câlinant ses cheveux, son cou, leur baiser se fit plus passionné et seul la toux de plus en plus prononcée de Harry parvint à les stopper. Il n'osait toujours pas ouvrir ses yeux et frottait son front au sien.

- Bonsoir bel inconnu.

Ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Hermione. Joueuse. Il ouvrit les yeux et ils se sourirent comme deux enfants.

- Bonsoir belle demoiselle. Répondit-il la voix douce.

Il l'aida à se relever et tous les quatre se regardèrent, formant deux couples assez gênés.

- Hermione. Dit Ginny. Ce n'est pas que ça me déçoive mais comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas morte ?

Petit flash-back

Hermione se réveilla crachant ses poumons. Elle sentait un sol froid sous elle, puis elle se leva. Oui ! Mon dieu, elle n'était pas morte. Elle avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Et sa dernière pensée avait été pour le dernier être auquel elle aurait cru : Draco Malefoy.

Malefoy… Elle avait apprécié toutes ces chamailleries ces dernières heures où ils avaient été obligés de se supporter. Qu'est-ce qui se passait au 'monde de Poudlard' ?

Elle regarda le livre sur la table : Malefoy frappait Todd, totalement fou de rage. Ses pensées, ses sentiments, étaient marqués sur le papier. Il l'aimait. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait aussi ? Peut-être bien.

Elle lut le passage avec Lily et son réveil, et elle sourit.

Et si ?

Non. Ce serait trop serpentard.

Un sourire malefoyien s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'allongea au sol et attendit une bonne minute qu'ils ressortent du livre.

Fin du flash-back

- En fait c'était juste pour vous taquiner. Avoua Hermione toute rouge.

- Coquine ! Grogna Draco gentiment.

Puis il lui prit la main. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa et elle serra sa main plus fort. Vraiment ce voyage avait été bien plus riche en expérience que la vie de Nosfat le vampire !

- Bon Malefoy. Dit Harry. Je ne t'apprécie pas mais je crois que je peux faire une trêve.

- Je ne t'apprécie pas non plus. Dit Draco laissant sa phrase arrêtée, son petit sourire narquois suspendu à ses lèvres.

Il embrassa doucement Hermione puis lui dit en partant :

- Je t'attends demain matin dans le Poudlard Express. Prévois des vêtements chauds.

- Des vêtements chauds ? Questionnèrent Harry et Ginny.

- Oui. Sourit Hermione. Je dois écrire une lettre à mes parents pour les prévenir que je pars en Finlande.

Sur ce, elle prit le livre jeu de rôle et partit laissant ses amis pantois.

ooOoo

C'était le jour de l'An. Au Terrier étaient réunis la famille Weasley au grand complet, Harry, Fleur, Remus, Tonks et une amie de Tonks appelée Faustine qui draguait allègrement Harry sous le regard meurtrier de Ginny.

- Dis donc Ron, tu as cambriolé un magasin de vêtement ? Blagua Fred (ou Georges).

L'autre jumeau testait son bonbon 'pattes de lapin' sur Tonks.

- C'est un cadeau de Noël, dit Ron tout fier en montrant sa tenue. Mais je ne sais pas qui me l'a offert. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi Harry ?

- Hein.. ? Oui.

Mais Harry n'écoutait les discussions que d'une oreille. Il avait vaguement espéré que Hermione viendrait pour les fêtes. Mais peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose. Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à cette fouine ! Ron avait été outré quand lui et Ginny lui avait appris pour Hermione, Draco et le jeu de rôle mais dans l'ensemble la famille Weasley avait jugé cela bon. Comme quoi il suffit parfois de parler pour que les gens acceptent !

Soudain Hermione et Draco arrivèrent par la voie des cheminettes.

- Bonsoir Molly !

Hermione fut serrée fortement par la mère des Weasley

-'Soir, bougonna Draco avant d'être enlacé à son tour ce qui le tétanisa.

A sa tête on devinait qu'il faisait un énorme sacrifice en acceptant de venir dans cette maison.

- Bonsoir les enfants ! Je suis ravie ! Comme vous êtes maigres dites-moi ! Allez, on passe à table, dépêchez-vous ! Le repas va être servi dans une minute.

Les Weasley enfants fusillèrent Draco du regard et ce fut réciproque. Néanmoins grâce au talent de maîtresse de maison de Molly Weasley et au récit de leurs vacances respectives, la glace dégela.

- Et ton père est au courant ? Demanda Ron.

- En fait, il pense que je suis avec Blaise qui me couvre. Je préfère ne lui dire qu'à la rentrée à Poudlard maintenant que je n'ai qu'une vie.

- Le monde de Poudlard. Dit Remus rêveur. Que de souvenirs !

- Hein ?

- Et bien oui. Dit Hermione. Si quelqu'un avait daigné lire le début du livre… (long silence) vous auriez su qu'il était signé les maraudeurs !

- Et c'était quoi finalement le mot de passe ? Demanda Ginny.

- 'Je t'aime', dit Draco. C'était ça le mot de passe.

- Oui, sourit Remus. Une phrase très difficile à prononcer pour un maraudeur !

- N'est-ce pas, Remus.. Le taquina Tonks.

- Hum.. Toussota Remus. Moui. En fait ce livre a toute une histoire. On la fait pour s'amuser en cinquième année et pleins d'élèves payaient pour y jouer, que quelques passages généralement car il faut un week-end pour le faire du début à la fin ; mais Sirius passait des heures entières aux Trois Balais !

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Oui, gloussa-t-elle. Et il y est encore !

- Oui, expliqua Remus. C'est James qui a mis son double là-bas comme un hommage et pour que Sirius y reste moins souvent ! Puis le malheur est arrivé…

- Quelqu'un est mort ? Demanda Draco.

- Non non, sourit Remus. Cristal vous a dit cela pour vous obliger à continuer jusqu'au bout, c'est une sacrée menteuse. La pauvre, la vraie Cristal était une serdaigle très drôle, elle est morte tuée par un mangemort. En fait, Lily a appris pour le livre et le baiser, et elle a volé le précieux bouquin. On ne l'a plus jamais retrouvé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand James et Lily se sont mis ensemble, ton père a essayé de le récupérer, Harry, mais Lily a dit qu'elle refusait de nous le rendre et elle a ajouté qu'elle n'était pas une 'poupée gonflable'. Quel sale caractère !

- En tout cas, dit Hermione tout en se levant. Ce monde m'aura fait profiter d'avantage du nôtre.

Elle embrassa Draco.

- tu parles. T'as passé la moitié du temps à réviser tes cours dans les saunas.

- Oui, mais l'autre moitié j'étais dans tes bras ! A présent, le passé est le passé.

D'un geste vif, elle jeta le livre au feu sous les exclamations des invités outrés.

- Hermione ! Hurla Harry. Il y avait ma mère et mon parrain dans ce livre ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

- Justement Harry. Ce n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passé.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à danser et à s'amuser, prêts à affronter l'avenir.

._FIN._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF. Ca y est. C'est fini. La dernière page du livre est tourné.

J'espère que cette aventure vous aura plu autant qu'à moi. Merci pour toutes les reviews, mots gentils et conseils, et pleins de bisou !

Je vous aime ;-)

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


End file.
